


Some dance to remember some dance to forget

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿富汗架空</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2009 阿富汗 瓦尔达克

Steve Rogers上尉背着自己沉重的行囊，在一个下士的带领下走向陌生的营地。他刚完成报到，编入这只队伍不超过十分钟，经过数日长途跋涉后他已经筋疲力竭。干燥的风舔过他的脸，沙土地在脚下发出沉闷的响声，这一切让Steve想起了五年前在新墨西哥的一次旅行。那也是一望无际的沙地、漫天的风沙，他开着一辆破旧的皮卡，为不能骑自己的哈雷戴维森而耿耿于怀，Bucky则坐在副驾驶上喝着冰镇啤酒、说些不着边际的笑话。

下士带着Steve进了帐篷：“长官，”他看上去也很疲惫，胸口的名牌已经破旧不堪，“经过上次的事故，现在Barnes中士是我们这儿唯一的NCO，文件里说把你和他安排在一起。”

Steve点了点头。这只分队刚遭受过重创，在某次巡逻中派出去的四辆悍马无一生还，军士长、前指挥官都已牺牲，这也是Steve被临时调派来此的原因：“多谢，Cole下士。”他对那士兵点了点头，敲了敲临时帐篷上的门。

来应门的是Barnes中士，他的状态看起来比Steve更糟糕：他赤裸着上身，制服的裤子松垮地悬在腰间，一只手抓着门，另一只手则抓着一把M16，浑身都是汗水和枪油的味道。

“Bucky……！”Steve温和地说，对方瞪大了眼睛，手里的枪几乎掉到地板上。

Steve晃了晃自己肩上的行囊，Bucky不怎么情愿地偏过身让Steve进了营房，在他身后踢上了房门。

“清理武器？”Steve将自己的行囊随手丢在唯一的空床上，看着另一张床上的零件、工具和枪油，“Bucky，真高兴再见到你。”

“谁他妈是Bucky啊……” Bucky咕哝了一声，在自己的床上坐下来，继续手头的工作。Steve无声地打量着他的侧脸，距离上次他们如此靠近彼此已经有五年了。Bucky看上去很疲惫，眼睛里都是血丝，下巴上满是胡茬，赤裸的上身有好几道擦伤，其中一条划过锁骨的看起来相当严重，Steve猜测那是子弹擦过导致的。Steve不知道如何继续这场尴尬的谈话，但他想起了两人最后一次见面以及那场始终没有完成的新墨西哥旅行。最后一晚他们在一家公路边的小酒馆停留，彼此都喝了太多龙舌兰。午夜三点过后，酒馆里空无一人，连酒保都蜷缩在柜台后打瞌睡，老旧的收音机放着七十年代的音乐，Bucky半身瘫软在桌子上，舔着嘴唇，对着手里一个早就空空如也的啤酒瓶傻笑。

“我们应该跳舞，”他说，又圆又大的眼睛闪闪发光，“跳舞！”他含混地重复着自己，舌头舔过丰润的嘴唇，留下一道湿润的痕迹。

Steve醉得更加厉害，那时他想的是“天啊，这家伙可真好看”以及“为什么不呢”，他们远离了纽约、远离熟悉他们的人群，在这荒无人烟的旷野酒馆里，没人认得他们。Steve踉踉跄跄地站起来、拉住了Bucky的手，他压根不会跳舞，只是笨拙地试着不要踩到Bucky的脚或者整个人跌倒在Bucky身上，而Bucky醉得太过、根本不在意Steve的举动。他们两个就那么紧贴着对方，站在满是空酒瓶、花生壳的小酒馆中央，握着彼此的手跟着音乐晃动身体。不知不觉他们靠得越来越近，彼此的牛仔裤互相摩擦，炙热的呼吸拂过每一寸皮肤，两人中间仿佛有一把无声的火焰炸裂开来。Steve的手握得很紧，他没办法不，这次旅行将要终结一切，尽管他们彼此都很有默契地没去谈论那个，但Bucky已经收到凋令、一周后就要去德国的基地并在那里开始他至少三年的军旅生涯，而Steve则收到了大学的录取信。他们的人生将就此分道扬镳，不再是布鲁克林小公寓里相依为命的Steve和Bucky了。

他们都喝得很醉，彼此清楚这就是种“马上会发生些什么”的微妙时刻，而一旦他们错过了，有些事情就再也无法挽回了。Steve一直盯着Bucky的脸，他不确定等他们清醒后会不会记得这一刻，他的手指握紧了Bucky的，脚步拖沓地蹚过地板，他想要说些什么，却觉得沉默是此刻最好的选择。Bucky在笑，完全喝醉的他看起来像个孩子——他确实还是个孩子，刚满十八岁、甚至得用伪造的身份证买酒。他的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地，在幽暗的灯光下呈现出一种模糊的深蓝色，视线盯着Steve紧绷的嘴唇不肯转移，就像在等待什么似的。

“这是不对的”Steve想，但他的身体却逐渐倾斜、向着Bucky更靠近了一些，他的脑海里划过了“上帝啊”，那些完全无法帮助他的祈祷及夜深人静时分的忏悔一闪而过，他感觉自己像被炙烤在地狱的烈火中，而他永世不想从这一切中解脱。他的嘴唇几乎碰到了Bucky的，他能尝到他呼吸中龙舌兰甜辣的味道。就在那一刻，玻璃炸裂的刺耳声打破了沉寂，他们俩都吓了一跳，本能地立刻松开了互握的手，望向声音的来源：酒保睡眼朦胧地挣扎起来，望着被自己扫到地上摔得粉碎的空酒瓶说了句“操”，踉跄着去找扫把。

Steve和Bucky对视了一眼，他们彼此都意识到，那一刻已经结束，而且也许永不会再来。

“我们该睡了，”Steve说，刻意将自己的身体拉得更远些，“我们要赶路。”

“是的，”Bucky的声音很闷，很快他的脸上又露出了那种笑容，既有些天真又有些玩世不恭，“我们要赶路。”

第二天早上当Steve在汽车旅馆肮脏的床铺上醒来时，Bucky早就离开了。他留了一张纸条，说自己打算先回纽约去，他的床收拾得很整齐，看起来根本没睡过。Steve把脸埋在自己的双手中，宿醉带来的头痛和Bucky的离开折磨着他，一方面他庆幸Bucky选择离开——这样下去他不确定会发生什么，他几乎毁了一切、几乎毁掉了Bucky，Bucky还年轻，这不过是个阶段，总会过去，而Bucky不能带着这个去军队。另一方面，Bucky离开了，这个事实像把利剑深深刺入Steve的心脏。他们在一起相依为命那么久，形影不离，从未体会过真正分离的滋味。Steve有些无助地想起Bucky刚入伍时在Fort Benning军训的那九个礼拜，他们不得不靠每周一次的通信维持沟通，那对Steve来说已经像是掏空了他的一部分，而现在他觉得自己彻底什么都没有了。Steve明白自己必须维持这个状态，做出决定是艰难的，他并不想当个懦夫，他从来不是，他只是不能够让自己卑微的欲望毁掉Bucky的前程。Steve永远记得在Fort Benning毕业典礼上看到Bucky穿着军礼服的样子——Bucky是那么地骄傲、整个人闪闪发光，那是Bucky毕生的梦想，而Steve会不惜一切保护它。

他在破旧的床铺边跪下，在胸口划了一个十字，如同过去无数次一样向主忏悔他几乎犯下的罪恶，并祈祷Bucky的平安。

一直到他们再次相见。

“我看到了调令，”Bucky将自己的M16组装好，用软布擦拭外壳上的油污，“但我没想到真的是你。”

Steve很欣慰他肯主动开口打破沉默：“我给你写过信，告诉你我加入ROTC了。”

“你是个笨蛋，”Bucky放下武器，叹了一口气，还是固执地不肯看着Steve的方向，“你连打架都打不赢，ROTC教给你的都是狗屁，这里是阿富汗，你会受伤，会死，我猜他们没告诉你这个。”

“Bucky，”Steve温和地笑了，像是没听到Bucky毫不客气的话，“很高兴再见到你。”他又说了一遍，听起来那么真挚，而Bucky则拍了拍他的肩膀：“我也是，老伙计。”他回答。相隔了五年，他们都变了很多，Steve长高了不少，似乎他迟钝的身体固执地要在青春期结束前补足以前缺席的分量，训练更让他增加了不少肌肉。Bucky则完全脱离了少年人的形态，军旅生涯让他看起来十足是个男人了，肩膀赤裸的肌肉隆起，衬托着那身勋章般的伤疤。

那一刻，Steve意识到他们是真的原谅彼此了，他对此非常高兴，无论五年前几乎发生了什么，Bucky是他最好的朋友，这个事实到死都不会改变。他也搂住了Bucky的背：“我说，你干嘛不穿上衣服，带我去吃点东西，然后给我补一下这里的形式？”

“是的，长官。”Bucky有些顽皮地说，对着Steve眨了眨眼，他们彼此对视，几秒钟后同时大笑了出来。

“你这个混蛋！”Steve揉着Bucky短短的头发，而Bucky则不甘示弱地扯了扯他笔挺的制服，“你才是个混球！”

这个晚上所有幸存下来的人聚集在一起欢迎新的指挥官，补给还算充足，他们有新鲜的食物，酒精不是选项，不过Bucky从食堂的角落里找出了平时剩下的MRE速冲饮料，总得来说不算太坏。Steve记住了连队里大半士兵的名字，这些人看起来对这个新来的指挥官也没什么意见。也许他们已经在日复一日的枯燥生活中麻木了，无论是谁只要能让他们活下去都可以。那让Steve心酸，他看着一张又一张年轻的脸，想象着他们背后的故事，想象着在美国本土等着他们回家的那些脸庞，最后他看到了Bucky。Bucky坐在角落里，叼着一根烟却并没有点燃，和一伙列兵们玩着纸牌。他的嘴角沾着些速冲葡萄汁粉末，兴高采烈、看起来抓到了好牌。Steve笑了，Bucky看上去很快乐，他还活着，对Steve来说再没有比这个更好的了。

他们在八点前回到了简陋的宿舍，简略地聊了聊Steve在ROTC的经历和Bucky在阿富汗的大半年，十一点过后，Bucky先睡着了。他躺在简陋的床铺上，四肢铺开，看起来安心、舒适，Steve在黑暗中看着他的剪影，听着他起伏的呼吸声，意识到自己想这一切想了整整五年。他把手盖在脸上，五年里Bucky从德国换到夏威夷、意大利最后是阿富汗，维持他们之间沟通的就是那些客套得几乎生疏的信件。有时他连续好几个月听不到来自Bucky的半点消息。Steve想着自己加入ROTC的原因——经济，效忠祖国之类的，但一部分的他想要了解Bucky在做的事情、想要成为Bucky的一部分，那让他觉得他们之间的联系可以就此得到维护，而现在Steve做到了。他成功地毕业、以全国数一数二的成绩选入全职部队，现在又能够和Bucky并肩作战（陆军真的是个非常小的世界），他感到自己五年来从未如此放松。

Steve闭上了眼睛，没多久就睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

两天后是袭击以来这只分队第一次外出巡逻，任务不重，他们需要检查里营地五十英里外的一个村庄，在下次装备补给之前他们仍有一辆悍马，另一辆修理修理大概也还能用，不过Steve和Bucky都认为他们不该冒险。

早上四点十五分，Steve睁开眼睛，Bucky已经在穿靴子了。两人目光相对，Bucky先开了口：“准时就是迟到，长官。”

他听起来像是在开玩笑，那一秒钟Steve几乎以为这是五年前，在他们位于布鲁克林的那间小小的公寓。周日的早上他们都不需要工作，Steve会打开窗子、让新鲜的空气透进来，坐在Bucky床头写写画画。Bucky有大部分时间都是宿醉的（他使用假证次数之多仍未被逮捕过在Steve看来完全是个奇迹），他会就那么安静地趴在床上，喝着Steve早给他准备好的水，嚼着阿司匹林看Steve画画。他们一起过了无数个那样的早晨，而现在场景转移到了阿富汗，宿醉的Bucky成了一个严于律己的战士。

“去把小伙子们都叫起来吧。”Steve跳下床迅速穿衣洗漱，十分钟后他已经背起了行军背包。Bucky拍了拍他背后的水袋：“再加点水。”他说，拎起自己的背包钻出了帐篷。

 

天刚破晓，寒冷的空气包裹着他们的身体。Steve拉高了面罩，Bucky则不安分地转着圈子，直到三个士兵陆续钻出了帐篷。Bucky打了个手势，士兵们立刻排好了队形，Bucky挨个检查他们的装备和水袋，Steve则沉默地看着这一切：这很新奇，Bucky看上去对这份工作得心应手。今天只有五个人去巡逻，包括初来的Steve，Bucky，两个列兵和一个下士。出身ROTC，Steve当然知道这些直接入伍的士兵们会如何看待自己，他并不介意花点时间去证明自己的能力，现在他则满足于观察。显而易见，Bucky对这些士兵来说是个更可靠的领导，尽管他们大都年纪相当，但那些士兵在接受Bucky的检查时表示出了明显的尊重。他们个个站的笔直，Bucky挨个检查他们的背带，下士Cole对他说了些什么，引得其他两个小伙子都笑了起来。Bucky在Cole肩膀上不轻不重地揍了一拳：“闭嘴吧混球！”

 

这时候Steve有些分心，他意识到在过去的五年里他有多想念Bucky的这个笑脸。Bucky笑起来的样子和过去如出一辙，只是眼角略添了一些细细的纹路。

“长官，”Bucky回过头来望着Steve，“该出发了。”

Steve点了点头，让自己集中到眼前的任务上：这是他加入这支队伍后的第一次正式任务，他不能搞砸。五个人上了那辆完好的悍马，Cole负责开车，一等兵Martinez坐在副驾，Steve，Bucky和二等兵Nakinski坐在后座。后座对他们来说有点拥挤，每个人都正襟危坐、握着手里的M16，没有一个人看起来想要交谈。

Steve本能地意识到这是由于自己在场，他咳嗽了一声，试图打破尴尬的局面：“呃，小伙子们，”Bucky侧头看着他，那让Steve觉得自在了一些，“等到了目的地，Cole和Martinez负责守卫，我，Barnes中士和Nakinski会去巡逻。”他本想说些轻松的话题，但出口的仍是命令，士兵们沉闷地回答”是的长官”，Steve皱了下眉毛，而Bucky则吹了一声口哨：“精神点你们这些家伙，”他说，声音里含着笑意，仿佛这不过是个平常的周五夜晚、他们正在去酒吧寻欢作乐的路上，“谁要是搞砸了就给我做一整个晚上的俯卧撑！”

“你明明做了八十三个就不行了，Sarge！”Cole利落地打了一下方向盘，Bucky敲了敲他的头盔：“闭嘴，开你的车Cole！”Nakinski笑了起来，连一直板着脸的Martinez也笑了，几个人七嘴八舌开始讨论健身的话题，又一路引申到了蛋白剂，最后话题不可避免地谈到了酒精和女人。除了专注地开车的Cole和观察形势的Steve，其他人都显得兴高采烈。这比最开始的死寂要好很多，直到Martinez抛出了那个问题：“喂Sarge，”他对Bucky说，“你可从来没谈过这个，怎么样，在纽约有个小妞等你回去吗？”

Martinez刚就自己那个在读大学、“火辣得要命”的未婚妻发表了好几分钟的演讲，看起来他并不打算放过Bucky，Bucky笑了：“Martinez，我们都知道你有多爱你的Jessie，不过我打算保留我的故事。”

“你总是这么说，”Martinez做了个不怎么高兴的表情：“来吧Sarge，说说她。”

“你们这群混蛋是不会让我好过点的，是吧？”Bucky的身体绷紧了些，坐在他身边的Steve感受到了他的情绪，他关切地看着Bucky的侧脸，但其实也对这个话题有些好奇——在他们共度的那段时间里，Bucky身边有过许多漂亮的姑娘们，他和她们约会几个星期，然后大部分女孩就此消失，有些则成了Bucky的朋友。奇怪的是即使大多时候都是Bucky主动要求分手，却没有一个女孩儿就此讨厌Bucky。那个和他们保持联系最长的漂亮护士Sarah曾经告诉Steve，没人会讨厌Bucky，Bucky就是有那个本事，而Steve由衷赞同这个评价。他们已经分开了五年，无论当年差点发生了什么，五年来他们的人生早已分道扬镳，Steve并不打算改变现状，但他希望Bucky过得快乐，因此他加入了对话：“中士，”他说，“说说看，我也很好奇！”

“Sarge，你听到了，上尉的命令！”Nakinski像起哄一样喊叫，Bucky则示威地对他晃了晃枪托，然后他扫了Steve一眼，脸颊微微鼓起，看起来像是要生气了，但最后他还是放松了下来，无可奈何地说：“有那么个……特别的家伙，”他说，声音很轻柔，“不过我不知道，已经很久了，所以没什么好提的。”

Nakinski和Martinez对这敷衍式的回答不怎么满意，Steve不太确定Bucky说的是谁，他还没有一厢情愿到认为那有可能是自己的地步，因此他决定打破这渐渐尴尬起来的局面：“小伙子们，”他说，肩膀紧靠着Bucky的，“前头有情况。”

副驾上的Martinez探出头，十几头山羊在干燥的路面上缓慢地前进，一个穿着脏兮兮长袍的牧羊人漫不经心地跟着那些羊。Martinez握紧了枪扫视那牧羊人：本地人，看起来衰老得厉害、除了手里的鞭子之外没有任何武器。他们稍微放松了一些戒备，但也没人再提起之前的话题了。Bucky看上去松了口气，他看了Steve一眼，碰巧Steve也看着他，Bucky就只是挑了挑眉毛，压低了自己的头盔，重新进入了戒备状态。

又过了二十几分钟，他们在预定时间前抵达了目标地。按照Steve的计划，Cole和Martinez留下来防守，其余三人则组成一字队形进入村庄。这村落看起来就和土地一样贫瘠，略有些能力的人早逃离了，剩下的不过是经受了战火的摧残、满脸恐惧的老人、孩子和妇女。Steve走在最后，Nakinski打头阵，Bucky则在中间负责全方位的戒备。他们按照预定的路线谨慎地搜索每一所“房屋”，在低矮的建筑间迂回，寻找可能的塔利班踪迹。村庄不大，没过多久他们就完成了三分之二的搜查。走过一段破烂不堪的小路后，是这村庄尽头最后一间草棚。Bucky拍了拍Nakinski的肩膀示意他继续，他们看起来对这一切早已熟练无比，完全能够在沉默中沟通。Nakinski贴在紧闭的门板边、枪口对着大门，小心地推开了那扇用破木板钉起来的门，弯腰跨进了草棚。Bucky的肩膀几乎贴着他的背、配合着他的脚步前进，Nakinski占据了两点钟的方向，Bucky走到五点钟方向戒备，而Steve最后一个闪进了草屋，在和Bucky相对的地方站稳、背靠着墙壁。他们迅速扫视了正间房屋，除了破旧粗陋的家具外空无一物。Bucky对通往里间的门打了个手势，Nakinski贴着墙走过去，正要推开房门时，有人打开那扇门走了出来。三把枪立刻对准了来者，Nakinski和Bucky用他们并不怎么连贯的波斯语命令那个人趴下（只是大喊着几个单词，都是实战中学来的），对方怀里抱着什么东西、面对三把枪毫无反应。Steve是唯一站在光线良好地方的人，他看清了那是个孩子、手里抱着一个套罐，看起来完全吓得僵硬了。他放低了自己的枪管，还没来得及上去安抚吓坏了的孩子，Bucky已经踢掉了对方手里的罐子、任凭那玩意在泥土地上摔得粉碎，一把抓住那个孩子的领子、将他按倒在地上。Nakinski扑上去用膝盖抵着少年的背、快速检查了他全身，确认他没携带任何武器或者炸药，然后对Bucky做了个手势。

Bucky放松了一些，站起来从自己右腿侧口袋里掏出了一块奶糖，塞进了少年手里，将他推出了小屋。那个少年对他们吐口水、把奶糖丢回Bucky脸上，用本地语言一边大声咒骂一边跑出了屋子。Bucky和Nakinski沉默着完成了搜索，对Steve点了点头。

当他们离开的时候，Bucky把自己身上所有的补给零食都留在了这间小屋里。

任务顺利完成，这个村庄目前还算安全，回程的路上所有人都放松了一些，Steve坐在了副驾驶座位上，Bucky坐在他身后，他们各自和士兵们交谈，彼此却没有任何对话。

回到营地之后，Steve有报告要完成，因此他只是告诉那些士兵午饭之前他们可以自由活动，就回到了自己的房间。他坐在床上发呆，过了好几分钟，才意识到自己该做些什么。他检查了步枪的保险栓，脱掉了战术背心和防弹背心，摘下头盔时他听到了Bucky的脚步声——他依然记得Bucky的脚步声，沉稳有力，心情好时会显得格外活泼。

Bucky可没Steve那么讲究，进门就将步枪扔到床上，扯下了自己身上的装备随便地丢到床脚，拉着水袋大口大口地喝水。Steve将自己的头盔在枕头上摆好，看着Bucky，Bucky也转过头来对着他：“你有话要说。”

这不是一个问题，即使相隔五年，他们对彼此之间依旧如此了解。Steve犹豫了一下，但看着Bucky有些焦躁的表情，他点了点头：“那个孩子，”他说，“你有必要那么做吗？”

“天啊……Steve……”Bucky叹了口气，推了推Steve的肩膀、示意他给自己让出一点空间，紧接着他在Steve边上坐了下来，“听着，大兵，我不知道他们在ROTC都教了你什么，这里是阿富汗，不是你的那些可爱的训练场。我见过的最小的人肉炸弹不到五岁，你永远不知道会发生什么。”他低声说，声音听起来饱含愤怒，“你也听到了，Martinez有Jessie在等他，Cole……Cole的妈妈病得很厉害所以他在这里服役，为了医药费。Nakinski想要读大学，他是为了付学费才来这儿的。我的每个士兵，我得对他们负责，我得让他们活着回去。如果有威胁，不管哪威胁来自谁，我必须要排除它。”

Bucky听起来非常疲累，Steve不能想象在阿富汗期间他已经经历了多少变故、失去了多少战友：“Bucky，很抱歉，我并不是……我不是在责备你或者什么，只是……”

“我知道你在说什么，老伙计，”Bucky叹了口气，“你曾经为了在电影院里命令恶霸闭嘴被揍得鼻青脸肿，你看不惯这个，你觉得我手里有枪、我在欺负那些平民。Steve，我知道你是自愿来的，我不知道为什么。你该留在纽约，我打赌你本可找份不错的工作，如果你想玩玩士兵游戏，你可以加入国民警卫队什么的，你不需要到这儿来。你为什么会来？不，见鬼的我不关心那个，你不能到这儿来、满脑子还是那套老观念，这不是布鲁克林，Steve，你得明白，你随时会死，我们随时会死，这和你那些训练游戏一点也不一样！”

“我知道，”Steve苦笑，“但你在这里，其他人在这里，他们都有人在等着他们回家，可他们还是来了，义无反顾。你们所有人在这里作战，我不能独自一个留在布鲁克林，享受你们的生命换来的和平。”他试探着将一只手搭上Bucky的肩膀，Bucky并没有拒绝：“我知道我没有像你们这样的经历，不过你会跟着我的，不是吗？就像过去那样，每次打架你可从来没让我失望过。”

Bucky扭头看着他，Steve的表情很温和，目光里满是关切，那让Bucky懊恼，他总是没办法对Steve发脾气，即使五年前他离开Steve，内心深处Bucky也从未就此对Steve有过任何隔阂。他知道Steve执拗的个性，知道他会做出什么傻事（自愿调来阿富汗前线只够排得上前三），他责备Steve、却又无法放着不管，这部分仿佛成了他的天性，即使在疏于联系的这五年，他依然会想象着Steve又在什么地方惹出了麻烦，在收到Steve参军的来信时他甚至差点要求休假、跑回本土去就为了踢踢Steve的屁股。

“你这家伙天生喜欢挨揍，打输了也不知道逃跑，”Bucky咕哝着，“如果不跟着你，我又得多写一份阵亡报告了。”

“你是个混球，”Steve笑了，用力捶了Bucky一拳，“我们没事了？”

“嗯，”Bucky回答，立刻揍了回来，“操，也许ROTC也没那么娘娘腔，你的力气可真大！”


	3. Chapter 3

晚饭后，士兵们聚在空地上玩着一个不知道哪里找来的破旧篮球，Bucky也加入了他们，几轮后他就停下了，撩起T恤衫擦掉脸上的汗水。那件灰绿色的T恤衫看起来很旧，紧紧地绷在他结实的身体上。他擦掉了汗，将T恤衫重新塞进制服裤子，盯着依旧坐在角落里的Steve：“不去玩两场？”

Steve在一个小本子上写写画画——这是他的习惯，当他的身体还很瘦弱、没办法像Bucky和其他男孩子们那样参与体育活动时，他总是会带上一个速写本子写日记，大部分时候是涂鸦。Bucky当然知道他这个小习惯，他看到了Steve本子上的速写：好像是自己在投篮。Bucky耸耸鼻子，抓起了一瓶水大口喝起来：“给我画个小胡子怎么样？”他说，手指摸索着自己还算光滑的下巴：“我一直想留个小胡子。”

“我想象不出你留胡子是什么样，再说肯定违反规定。”Steve笑了，Bucky一向注意仪表，总是把脸颊修整得干干净净，即使偶尔生病也会尽量看起来不显邋遢。

“我留过，”Bucky说，从口袋里摸出一包巧克力花生酱吸吮起来，“在德国的时候，我的上级没少找我麻烦，威胁要给我记过——我发誓，当时她真的拿了一把直尺来量是不是合乎标准，后来我就把它刮掉了。”

“留那玩意可比刮掉要麻烦多了。”Steve表示同意，一面说着，手下的笔无意识地涂抹出了Bucky脸颊的轮廓。

Bucky有一张方正小巧的脸，在他们都还是孩子时，在布鲁克林街头，更大些的孩子们总是耻笑Bucky那张圆润的笑脸、笑他像个女孩子，当然他们在Bucky拳头下吃足了苦头之后就没人再敢这么说了。随着年纪的增长，那些圆润的线条已经褪去，剩下流畅的曲线，棱角分明，让Bucky看起来说不出的迷人。这和Steve那种端正的英俊不同，Bucky总是带着那种洒脱的、略有些挑逗却又可爱的态度，这一点即使是现在也时有流露。Steve不确定自己是否还能捕捉到那种神韵，过去他画了无数张Bucky的肖像和速写，当他看着自己笔下线条一点一点成型时，他几乎再一次为Bucky的脸着迷。他用铅笔小心勾勒着Bucky的眼睛，空气似乎在这一刻凝固了，Bucky就在他身边、看着他画画，那让Steve几乎无法集中。

“Steve……”Bucky低声说，他们挨得太近了，Steve能闻到Bucky身上汗水和花生酱的味道。他停下了笔，深深吸了口气：“我得回去了。你也得去洗个澡。”

Bucky抹了把脸，看了看不远处兴高采烈地追逐着球的士兵们（他已经不知道他们到底是把那玩意当篮球还是橄榄球了）：“是的，走吧，回去。”

 

Steve没有画完那张肖像，他回到帐篷里，匆匆脱下靴子、换上了舒服的运动鞋，然后就出去围着营地跑步。他不知道自己跑了多久，直到一切都安静下来、四周黑暗得伸手不见五指，他的肺在夜晚的冷空气中刺痛不已。他弯下身，双手撑着膝盖大口地喘息着，汗水流得到处都是。

有那么一刻Steve是如此地绝望，他以为这五年的时间已经解决了所有问题，但其实只是让他的思念与渴望在黑暗中发酵、变得更加浓烈无法抑制。他不清楚Bucky是否也有相同的感觉，他不能问、甚至不能涉及这个话题。Steve并不想要破坏这好不容易的重聚，即使他无法克制，也不会是现在。他睁开眼，在黑暗中望向远方，沙漠无边无际，他想着如果他们都能平安离开阿富汗，一切是否会有所不同，他想着是否该让自己在这绝地中找寻希望、不要让一切像五年前那样结束。

Steve慢慢走回了帐篷，推开房门时，他看到Bucky斜坐在床边，上身赤裸着。M16横在他双腿之间，弹匣被随便丢在一边，床铺上堆满了M16的零件和清理的工具，显然他在清理枪的时候睡着了。Steve轻手轻脚地在自己的床上坐下来，昏黄的灯光下Bucky睡得非常安稳（他闻起来像是刚洗了澡），头发还是湿的，有一颗水珠正沿着他赤裸的胸膛滑落、滚到腹部，流进了肚脐。Bucky咕哝了一声，动了一下身体，M16随着他的动作下滑、压上了Bucky的下身。那看起来并不怎么舒服，Steve犹豫了一下，还是靠近了一些、小心地挪走了他的步枪。他半跪在Bucky床前，尽量安静地将Bucky的M16重新组装好，清理干净多余的枪油，然后将步枪重新放回Bucky枕头边，弹匣则塞进枕头下面。Bucky没有醒来，睡着的他看起来像个孩子，脸颊微微鼓起、睫毛轻轻颤动。Steve想伸手摸摸他的短发，但最终他只是站起来把Bucky的腿搬上床、脱掉了他的靴子，然后离开了帐篷。他得洗个澡，睡上一觉，忘记今天傍晚发生的一切，等待明天、等待一个全新的开始。

 

两周以后Steve已经完全适应下来，军旅生活异常规律，没有任务的日子他们在四点半起床，运动、为了任务做准备，而在有任务的日子则充满了不确定和随机性。他们的巡逻范围逐渐扩大，看起来塔利班正在撤出这一带，战略已经从出击转为防卫，在第三周开始后，Steve接到了消息，一对医疗团队和后勤补给人员即将到访，为附近他们已经巡视过的村庄提供基本的卫生及医疗照顾。Steve有点希望他们能留下几个医务兵，这支分队里大都是步兵和驾驶员，只有Martinez稍有些救护经验，对他们日后的任务来说远远不够。医疗团队跟着三辆卡车到来，他们带来了常备药物、医生和士兵们期盼已久的信件。Martinez收到了Jessie寄来的情人节贺卡（迟到了两个月但他还是开心得要命），Cole收到了病中的母亲寄给他的手制的围巾，其他的士兵们也大都收到了家里寄来的包裹，只有Steve和Bucky——两个布鲁克林长大的孤儿——毫无意外地没有收到信件。

“wow，这可真伤心，”Bucky夸张地感叹，看着那些士兵们兴高采烈地拆检包裹，“我们俩最好别都战死，否则连扫墓的人都没有了。”

Steve笑了笑，看着那只医疗团队。根据报告，来的人有医生、救护人员和翻译，这会让他们在村庄里的工作容易些。一个红发女人跳下了卡车，Steve快速读了她胸前的名牌，那士兵已经走近前来，利落地向Steve行了个礼：“早上好，Rogers上尉。”

“早上好，军士长Romanoff。”Steve向她回礼并顺势伸出了自己的手，“很高兴你们能来支援。”他对这位女士了解得不多，但在阿富汗的士兵大多听说过这位大名鼎鼎的军士长——女性能在前线服役并获得如此高位实在非常难得，况且Romanoff还相当地年轻。她握了握Steve的手，视线转向一边的Bucky，不再那么紧绷了：“好久不见了，Sarge。”

“军士长，”Bucky笑了，“我还以为你又会拿出尺子来量我的胡子哪！”Romanoff大笑着给了他一个拥抱：“闭嘴，James，很高兴看到你还活着。”

“我也很高兴看到你，Nat……”Bucky轻轻说，回应了这个拥抱。

这是一场非常私人、非常亲密的对话，Steve立刻意识到Romanoff曾与Bucky共同服役过不短的时间，他们甚至在公共场合称呼彼此的名字。有那么一瞬间Steve觉得自己有些嫉妒，但他同时也很高兴除了自己之外还有其他人如此关心Bucky。两个人显然已经寒暄完毕，Steve望着Romanoff，友善地说：“军士长，麻烦给我们简报一下你们的任务。”

“当然，长官。”Romanoff抬头看着Steve——她确实是个非常有魅力的女性，她的身段苗条性感，一头红发整齐地盘在脑后，翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着一丝诱惑的意味，但Steve打赌没人敢惹这位军士长。

“长官，麻烦你们到这儿来！”Romanoff回头对着从卡车上下来的其他几个军官大喊，一个少校和一个上尉赶过来与Steve会面，Romanoff介绍他们是少校Diez和上尉Bruce，Diez是个牙医，Bruce则是个全科医生。三位军官彼此介绍，就当下的形势和任务展开了对话。Steve注意到了Bucky和Romanoff已经退到了一边，他不知道他们在谈论些什么，但Bucky看上去愉快又放松，而Romanoff的左手插在自己胸前，右手则伸出去整理了一下Bucky的衣领。他们看起来非常亲密，但又非常自然，而那让Steve更加好奇，他想着几个礼拜前的那场对话，不知道Bucky所说的那个“特别的家伙”是否就是眼前这位军士长。

午餐后，医疗团队的人已经被安置到了临时营帐里，补给团队则离开奔赴下一个地点。Steve不知道Bucky在哪儿，他想Bucky和Romanoff大概需要点时间叙旧。他回到他们两个人的房间，在床上躺下来，盯着头顶上那片粗糙的防水帆布，Bucky就在这时候推开门走了进来：“嘿，我不知道你在这儿。”一进门Bucky就脱掉了外套，他的手里抓着一瓶水，边喝边踱到自己床边坐下。Steve看着他，在自己意识到之前，已经问出了那个问题：“你曾经和Romanoff军士长一起工作过？”

“Nat？”Bucky愣了愣，随即意识到这个昵称对一位上级来说太过亲密，他不好意思地抓了抓头：“抱歉，习惯了。维尔茨堡，一年半……她是个很棒的上司。”

“你们……”Steve尽量让自己听上去不那么冒失，“我是说，呃，有没有……？”

“不，老天啊，没有！”Bucky笑了，“这没什么，老实说我，呃，试过约她出去——你看到了，Natasha，我是说，Romanoff军士长是个很有魅力的人。但没有，她不感兴趣。”Bucky的态度有点羞赧，这也难怪，从小到大Steve还从未见过他被哪个女士拒绝过呢：“啊哈，”Steve笑着说，尽量让Bucky不那么尴尬，“Bucky Barnes情场失手，这可是第一次。”

“去你的，”Bucky对Steve做了一个粗鲁的手势，“没到那个地步，她可是个见鬼的军士长！我可没敢表现得那么明显。但她是个好朋友，你会发现的，Steve。”

“我相信，”Steve诚恳地说，“她看起来很不错。”

“等着吧，她会让你大吃一惊的！”Bucky大笑起来：“实话说，要是他们肯送女兵去游骑兵学校的话，Natasha肯定能踢所有人的屁股！”

Steve回想着Romanoff胸前那排沉重的徽章，对此毫不怀疑。

Bucky躺了下来，这是他们难得的休息时间，一旦医疗团队展开工作，他们就得忙着戒备、跟随他们到处转，Steve和Bucky都明白他们很快就要开始新一轮的忙碌工作了。Bucky侧过头，盯着Steve高高的鼻梁，忽然伸手戳了一下Steve的肩膀：“嘿，我还没问过你呢。我听说ROTC漂亮女孩多得是。”

Steve笑了起来，这一点他无法否认，她们大都年轻、漂亮、充满活力，很多都对Steve表示过好感。Steve和她们中的几个约会过几次，没有哪次是认真进行下去的。倒不是说他在刻意逃避什么，他想那是因为还不到时候。Steve不否认在他内心深处曾有过一个模糊的梦想，他不再需要隐藏自己的想法，他可以穿着这身绿色的军装并且依旧做他自己。那梦想中包含着一张熟悉的脸，一座郊区的房子，一份稳定的工作，也许还有一条狗和几个孩子。

他可以放弃其他的部分，但他无法替换那张脸，那张脸近在咫尺，但Steve却没办法将它囊括在自己的梦里。他看了一眼Bucky，又迅速移开了视线：“有个同期的姑娘，中尉Carter……”

“少来了Steve，给我个名字！”Bucky翻了个白眼，Steve则耸了耸肩膀：“好吧，Peggy，她的名字是Peggy，我们见了好几次，晚餐，电影，跳舞什么的。后来我申请来阿富汗，就……没怎么联系了。”

“啊哈，”Bucky盯着天花板，无意识地咬住了自己的手指，“跳舞，”他忽然笑起来，仿佛那能够掩饰他心里莫名的、不知如何发泄的情绪：“跳舞……！Steve，告诉我，你有没有踩坏她的脚？”

“混蛋……”Steve也笑起来，这并不好笑，但不知为何他们都无法停止、笑到肩膀抽搐无法呼吸。他们的距离如此之近，两张床并列，中间仅能容纳一个人转身，但他们相距得从未如此遥远。他们感受着彼此胸腔里传来的震动，已经无从分辨那到底是笑还是哭泣，最终他们抬起头来面对彼此，是Bucky打破了沉默：“Nat……Romanoff军士长说，明早五点出发。”

“给小伙子们做个简报吧……”Steve叹息了一声，现在，眼前这一切是维系他与Bucky之间联系的唯一纽带，他会为了他们两个、为了在这里的所有人做好他的任务，“得保证每个人都平安无事地完成这次任务。”


	4. Chapter 4

起初任务进行得很顺利，步兵排跟着医疗组在附近十几个村庄巡回，分发药品、看病、给儿童们进行防疫接种。这些村庄大都在他们的势力范围之内，本地居民对他们也还算得上友好。Steve和Bucky的生活一成不变：出任务，回营休息，然后是下一个任务，无限循环。这样单调忙碌的生活磨光了他们的精力，没人再去想他们之间那相隔五年仍未解决的问题，这对他们两人来说都是种临时的解脱。

直到最后一次任务上出了岔子。

这个村庄位于一条主要公路边，战略上处于一个很重要的位置，Steve和Bucky对此格外谨慎，他们和Natasha聊过很多次，制定了一项又一项的防卫方案，最终依照计划出发。起初一切进行得很顺利，他们在日出后抵达村落，由一个本地向导和翻译官带领，挨家挨户将村民们集中到广场分发药品。Steve的兵已经在广场搭好了临时棚子，Bucky将这个棚子选在村里唯一的二层建筑旁边，易于掩护及防卫。当村民们逐渐聚集起来后，Steve敏锐地意识到了异样：这些人看起来满怀惊恐，就连孩子们都远远躲在大人背后，而不是像过去那样围着他们、等着分发糖果和零食。Steve对Bucky使了个眼色，Bucky立刻领会了他的意思，他集合起所有的士兵，对他们嘱咐了几句。等士兵四下分散、覆盖了所有警戒角度之后，Bucky独自爬上了二层建筑楼顶，在那里找到了几块土砖，勉强架起了自己的步枪。他把战术背心里的所有弹匣都抽出来备用，又解下了围巾尽量盖住枪膛，这才伏下了身体。Natasha也意识到了什么，她本来在给孩子们注射防疫针，暂时停下了手边的工作，走到了Steve身边：“ CAP，”她问，“有什么不对吗？”

“小心为上，”Steve牢牢地握着手里的步枪，食指紧扣在保险栓上，低头在Natasha耳边轻轻说，“你带来的人，确保他们的武装。”

Natasha下意识地挺直了脊背，她的步枪背在身后，弹匣还未装上：“我会照顾他们，”说着瞄了一眼埋伏在高处的Bucky，“照看好他。”

“Bucky是我们这儿唯一的Expert射手*，”Steve笑了，“给他充足的子弹，谁都不是他的对手。”

他的声音里饱含欣赏与骄傲，以及一丝无法掩饰的爱慕，Natasha敏锐地捕捉到了那丝隐晦的情感，“我知道，但还是照看他，别留他一个人。”她轻声说，重新回到了自己的岗位上。

Steve的小心并不是多余的，任务进行到一半时，Bucky的声音从对讲机里传来：“长官，有点情况。”

Steve跳上了高台就看到村口外有两辆改装改装悍马飞驰而来，他深吸了一口气，村民在慌乱中四下退散，Cole和另一个司机已经开来了他们的车，但太晚了，他们来不及将所有装备带上车，敌人就已经非常接近了。

士兵们本能地各寻掩护埋伏下来，Steve的对讲机里传来了Bucky低哑的声音，“塔利班，”他边说边通过全息瞄准镜观察形式，“都有武装，十五，不，十六个，扇形前进，射程范围外。”

“等我的命令。”Steve冷静地回答，看了一眼已经准备就绪的Natasha。她的步枪已经上膛，站在少校和上尉身边。两位军官也全副武装，但显然他们对武器的操控远不如出身步兵的人。Steve溜到Martinez和Cole身边：“你们两个带上M240绕到他们后面去，等中士的信号。”两人背起重机枪蹑手蹑脚地出发，Steve又回头看了看屋顶上的Bucky，打了个询问的手势。Bucky隐蔽得很好：“你派人包抄了吗？等到他们到那边，我这里就能发动。”

“你带了多个弹匣？”Steve知道这问题是多余的，Bucky在实战方面的经验比自己丰富得多，但他无法不去关心对方。仿佛体会到了他的心情，Bucky轻快地说：“我这儿有六个，一百二十发足够了，Steve，你知道我从不浪费子弹。”

“我知道，小心点。”Steve深吸了口气，示意Natasha带着两位军官躲进建筑里。

Bucky盯着那群武装暴徒越走越近，心里疑窦丛生。这并不是他第一次伏击敌人，对方的人数居多但己方火力充足，Bucky并不特别担心局势，他只是疑惑为什么这伙人来得这样快。为首的已经靠近了Bucky的射程，Bucky的左手稳稳拖着枪膛下的护手，右手扣紧了扳机:“CAP，”他对着对讲机轻声说，“Alpha到位，随时可以开始攻击。”

Steve并不想打草惊蛇，他想等到这伙人完全陷入火力圈后再发动进攻。对讲机随即传来Martinez的报告：“长官，”年轻的Martinez听起来有些紧张，“上尉，Bravo到位。”

Steve轻轻吸了口气，Natasha也加入了对话：“Charlie到位。”

“Delta到位。听好了，Alpha狙击，Bravo阻断，Charlie防御，Delta游击。”Steve再次确认了自己的命令。为首的塔利班已经发现了Steve的位置，第一发子弹呼啸着擦过Steve，与此同时，Bucky也开了第一枪。就像他说的那样，他从不浪费子弹，每一枪总会准确地命中一个恐怖分子。倒下了三个人之后对方显然意识到了这支队伍里有一个出色的狙击手，他们四下埋伏、并没有急着撤退。

Bucky活动了一下自己发酸的左眼，等着Steve的下一个命令，忽然间，凭着狙击手的本能，Bucky注意到了Steve胸口闪烁着一个红点。那瞬间Bucky忘记了他的基本任务，他站起来、完全暴露了自己，居高临下寻找着正在试图射杀Steve的敌人——他发现了对方，躲在一丛干草后，手上的步枪配备了精密的镭射瞄准仪。Bucky毫不犹豫地扣下了板机。Steve的身体晃了一下，子弹似乎仍旧打中了他，而Bucky的肩膀也中了枪。

“操……！”Bucky立刻伏倒身体、按住了肩膀的伤口。伤口火辣辣地疼痛，但似乎仅仅是擦伤，血不停涌出来，很快就染湿了他半边肩膀：“Delta！”他顾不上仔细查看自己的伤情，拼命对着对讲机呼喊，“Delta！”

“Delta在线，”Steve的声音让Bucky如释重负，“Alpha汇报，Bravo开火！”

“Alpha中枪……擦伤，不要紧。”Bucky回答，调整好了手里的M16，又射倒了一个敌人。

Martinez和Cole的M240已经响起，打得剩余的塔利班包头逃窜。眼见局势稍微缓和了一些，Steve这才重新连接对讲机：“Charlie支援Bravo。”

“Roger。”Natasha说，在Steve掩护下离开了建筑、上了二楼。她背着救援包，快速查看并处理了Bucky肩膀上的伤口，与此同时剩余的火力已经完全压制住了还活着的六个塔利班，他们且战且退、最终还是逃离了火力范围扬长而去。村庄重新恢复了平静，过了几分钟，Steve重新发出号令：“各单位汇报。”

每个小组都发来了反馈，除了Bucky之外没有其他人受伤，Steve派了其余的Delta队员去检查那些塔利班的尸体。这时候他才觉得脸上火烧火燎地疼痛，他抹了一把右脸，满手都是鲜血。

Natasha驾着Bucky走下了屋顶，Bucky的脸有点苍白，看到Steve还在流血的脸，他的眼睛瞪大了，随即意识到那只是一道擦伤，又平静了下来。Steve看着Bucky依旧在渗血的肩膀足足好几秒钟，终于说：“把你的步枪给我，到车上去等着。”

Bucky没反抗，他意识到现在可不是和Steve对着干的时候，乖乖地交出了自己的武器和装备，在Natasha的搀扶下上了车。Steve扛着两个人的装备，四处寻查、确保队员们完成后续任务后才回到车上，一行人就此撤离，直到抵达营地，他都没和Bucky说上一句话。

 

Natasha坐在Bucky床边，盯着他包着纱布的肩膀：“James，你在这里多久了？”

Bucky沉默地玩着自己的名牌，他明白Natasha的意思，自己在阿富汗快一年了，调令马上到期，他可以利用这次受伤申请提前回后方。他无意识地扫了一眼一旁Steve整齐的床铺：“Nat,我不能离开，不是现在。”

Natasha了然点了点头：“就是这家伙，对吗？Rogers上尉？”

Bucky难得地红了脸，视线透过长长的睫毛，多少有些心虚地看着Natasha，Natasha则翻了个白眼：“如果你不想被送上军事法庭，就别表现得这么明显！”她看着失血过多、脸色显得有些苍白的Bucky，又叹了口气：“好吧，大兵，别死。”Bucky点了点头，他忽然觉得很累，他很想和Steve聊聊天，但这会儿Steve估计还在忙着联络上报他们刚刚的行动。他听见Natasha走出了房间，翻身让自己受伤的肩膀朝上，打量着Steve的床。Steve的床整洁得可以作为教学样本，床单平整、没有一丝皱纹，边角塞进缝隙，四十五度角精准得仿佛用尺量过（Bucky毫不怀疑他确实量了，因为Steve就是个那么凡是较真的人，简直再适合当兵不过）。Bucky觉得自己的视线有点模糊，止痛药让他困得厉害，他想着Steve，在模糊的思维中跳跃，脑海里无数影像交错，最终都汇成了Steve的脸。

在陷入熟睡前，Bucky的最后一个念头是，有时候他真希望Steve能放松些，别那么事事认真。

再次醒来时，Bucky觉得有一只手在抚摸自己的头发，他睁开眼就看到Steve蹲跪在床边，手指插在自己头发间。有那么一刻，Bucky觉得有些恍惚，一切仿佛回到了他们还小的时候，只不过立场颠倒。年幼的Steve是个瘦弱、矮小的孩子，一年里有大半时间卧床不起。有一次他的过敏性哮喘发作，在家里休息了大半个月。每一天Bucky都会偷偷溜到Steve床边，有时候给他带学校里的作业，有时候给他带点新鲜的小玩具，大多时候就只是陪他说说话。Bucky记得病殃殃的Steve如何可怜巴巴地看着自己，用目光哀求自己给他读那些在Bucky看来枯燥得要命的百科书之类的，而Bucky总是拗不过他。从孩提时代起Bucky就明白，自己拧不过Steve也放不下他，他会跟着Steve的，朋友也好，家人也罢，他会跟着Steve直到尽头，在新墨西哥他离开了一次，足以后悔到现在，他绝不会再把Steve丢下了。

“你好些了？”意识到Bucky已经醒来，Steve收回了自己的手，但他依旧靠在Bucky枕头边，望着Bucky的脸。Bucky意识到Steve还没来得及换衣服，他的制服肩膀上还沾着血。Bucky盯着Steve脸上那条擦伤，不敢想像如果自己迟了一秒，现在等在他面前的会是什么：“疼吗？”他轻轻问。

Steve笑了:“有点，”他说，“别管我的脸了，你怎么样？”

“你这家伙除了脸还有什么啊？”Bucky哼了一声，“我还行，这几天扛枪可能会有点问题，Natasha说一个礼拜就好了。”

“你流了很多血，”Steve平静地说，“你吓坏我了，别再那么干了。”

Bucky知道他是在说自己违背命令擅自暴露的事儿，他想要耸肩膀，但伤口还痛着，只好撅起了嘴巴：“换了你也会那么干的。”

“我知道，”Steve拍了拍Bucky没受伤的肩膀，“但我就是不想看到你这样干，听好了Bucky，上尉的命令，别再这么干了！”

别再把我的命看得比你自己更重要，这听起来像是关爱，又像是个拒绝。Bucky不知道该说些什么，他握紧了拳头，闷声回答：“别真的以为你能给我下命令，Rogers。”

Steve绷直了身体，想要说什么，但Bucky只是重新闭上了眼睛，还用被单裹住了自己的脸：“滚去洗澡换衣服，你闻上去糟糕透了。”

房间里一片安静，Bucky以为Steve已经离开了，忽然床铺一沉，自己被Steve整个从背后搂住了。Bucky吓了一跳，Steve很小心地没有碰到Bucky的伤口，下巴以一种过于亲昵的方式贴着Bucky的后颈：“抱歉，Buck。我并不是想要命令你什么的，我只是……你把我吓坏了，好吗？我以为我会失去你，我不停地想如果子弹不是擦过、如果打中了动脉……”

“老天啊，我们在打仗，每天每分钟都有士兵倒下，我没办法承诺你什么！”Bucky说，与Steve过分亲密让他整个人都在渴望中颤抖，他几乎以为自己就要得到他想要的、却从不敢直接面对的一切。Steve的嘴唇贴着Bucky滚烫的皮肤：“我知道，我也知道这样很自私。每天都有士兵阵亡，但Bucky，他们不是你。”

Bucky想这大概是自己能从Steve这里得到的最沉重的感情了，他吸了吸鼻子，没再说什么。如果Steve为了保护自己受伤，Bucky说不定会做出更糟糕的应对。因此他放任自己在Steve的体温里沉浸片刻，最终凶巴巴地说：“好了Rogers，谈心时间结束，滚去洗澡！我是认真的！”

他听到Steve的轻笑、感觉到他的手指又一次温柔地梳理过自己的头发、听着Steve的靴子在地板上踩出响声并离开房间，于是用毯子将自己裹得更紧了一些。


	5. Chapter 5

当Steve洗过澡、换好衣服之后，Bucky已经睡得很沉了。他不想留在房间里打扰Bucky，干脆走出营区，到空地上坐下来发呆。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，想着Bucky中枪时的情形，肾上腺素早已褪去，Steve已经完全平静了下来，但他还是没有办法控制好自己，他的手在微微地颤抖，脑海里一遍又一遍地回放看到Bucky的身体颤抖着伏倒的瞬间——他以为他会失去最好的朋友、就在自己眼前，而自己甚至没办法第一时间上去营救，因为他担负的不仅仅只有Bucky一个人的安全。

“我能加入吗？长官？”

Steve抬头看着Natasha，她看起来很累，手里拎着简易医疗包。Steve点了点头：“请坐，军士长。”

Natasha坐下来，从简易医疗包里拿出双氧水和棉球，熟练地给Steve脸上那条长长的伤口消毒上药。他们谁都没说什么，结束了一场突发战斗后每个人的心境都无法太过平和。Natasha快手快脚地替Steve处理完毕伤口、贴上了一大条创可贴，直觉告诉Steve她的目的不只是工作。

“上尉，”Natasha轻声说，“你和James……不，你和Barnes中士认识很久了，是吗？”

“我们是一起长大的。”Steve的心砰砰跳动，内心深处在听到Bucky的名字时无可抑制地泛起了一种亲密的情感。

“我想也是，我记得他所有档案上的紧急联系人都是你。”Natasha轻声说，语调一反常态地温柔，“我想你可能听说了，我和James是在德国基地认识的。”

“嗯，他说你是个非常棒的上级，我能想象。”Steve诚恳地说，Natasha大笑起来：“哈，我没少给他难题，但他都完成得很出色。不止那些，上尉，你知道是他救了我一命吗？”

望着Steve有些惊讶的脸，Natasha自顾自说了下去：“车祸，那是个假日，我们一起离开基地，一个醉鬼撞了我们。”Natasha突兀地掀起了自己的T恤衫，指着左胸下一条细长的疤痕：“我们都受了伤，他断了一条肋骨，还在不停地和我说话、让我集中精神活下去，他说‘军士长，睁开眼睛，你要是睡着了我就告诉所有人你曾经和我约会’，”Natasha大笑，“谁会相信他的鬼话啊！”

Steve也笑了，那听上去的确很像是Bucky会做的事情。

“后来医生告诉我我的脾脏破裂，大出血差点死掉，没有Bucky我大概就死了，所以说他救了我。你能想象吗？我去过两次伊拉克、三次阿富汗，却死在一场普通的街头车祸里？”

“我很高兴你们都没事。”Steve回答，不太明白为什么Natasha会提起这些。Natasha重新整理好了制服：“谢谢，上尉。我提起这些只是想告诉你，你知道今天Bucky拒绝提前调离吗？”

Steve僵硬了片刻，摇了摇头：“我还没来得及和他谈这个。”他感觉这场对话似乎有些过于私人了，眼前这位军士长似乎洞悉了他与Bucky之间的一切，那让Steve有些不安、却又有些诡异地欣慰。这时候他才意识到自己太需要和人谈谈这些，谈谈他和Bucky之间所有的问题了，他只是不确定Natasha是否是最佳人选。

“那个傻瓜是不会留你独自一个在这里的，”Natasha耸了耸肩膀，“我提起这些，只是想说，James是个好人——他是个傻瓜，但他是个好人，Cap，你不该浪费时间。”

Natasha所说的一切足以将他们三个人都送上军事法庭、丢掉前途、丢掉一切，但她说得那么坦然，仿佛一切本该如此。Steve一时不知道该说什么，他的脑海里一片空白，最后只是僵硬地说：“我知道……”他想起了Bucky那双湿漉漉的眼睛，将自己的脸埋进了双手之间，“我知道，我比谁都明白，Romanoff，只是……”他的目光无意识地盯着沙土地：“老天啊，我怎么会不知道呢？Bucky是最好的，一直是如此。我一无所有的时候Bucky就在我身边，总是在我身边，这就是为什么我不能够。”

“时代会变的，”Natasha轻轻叹了口气，“总有一天会变好，我们都得这么相信，这不就是为什么我们在这里流血奋战吗？”

Steve陷入了沉默之中，甚至没察觉到Natasha的离开。他想起了年幼时，母亲去世后他和Bucky都被送进了布鲁克林一家孤儿院，那是家天主教经营的孤儿院，嬷嬷们每天一脸阴沉地盯着每个孩子、确保没人出去偷盗或是惹是生非。Steve那时候又瘦又小，刚失去了母亲，每天闷闷不乐，倒是从不惹麻烦，Bucky才是那个让修女们头痛的孩子：他和大孩子们打架、只要有人欺负Steve他总是第一个出头。Steve还记得有一次他把一个十二岁的男孩打得头破血流、被修女Tanya关进黑屋子里整整饿了两天，却拒绝道歉。最终他被放回和Steve共享的房间、狼吞虎咽地吃Steve偷偷给他省下的干面包。那时Steve看着狼狈无比又不肯认输的Bucky，在心里对自己发誓总有一天他会照顾Bucky、护着Bucky，不让他再遭遇饥饿、危险、折辱。满十六岁他们就离开了孤儿院自力更生，社会比两个孩子想象的要艰难得多，他们受的教育不够充分，没有任何背景，一点薪水勉强够在布鲁克林租下一间阁楼为生，最终Bucky提出参军——他甚至要求部队将训练期间的工资支票寄给Steve：“反正他们会给我吃的，”他说，眼睛闪闪发亮，“该死的，你知道吗？如果你是个姑娘，我们就能结婚，这样每个月就会多出一千块的补贴哪！”Bucky愤愤不平地说，而Steve为了他那充满了傻气的话大笑不止。

因为他们永远不会得到承认，即使他们一路相依为命。

Steve想起了Bucky刚入伍训练那阵子，离开了整整六周后才第一次被允许打电话，而通话时间只有五分钟。当时Steve听着久违的Bucky的声音，几乎不知道该说什么。分开的那几个礼拜Steve度日如年，Bucky的信不多，可想而知训练很吃紧。Fort Benning一向是最难的营地之一，从只言片语中Steve能推断出Bucky肯定过得非常不容易。但电话里Bucky总是笑着的，飞快地说着营地里一些有趣的事儿，最后他问：“你会来参加我的毕业典礼的，对吗？”

Steve怎么可能说不呢？他参加了Bucky的毕业典礼，坐在台下看着舞台上那群骄傲的士兵，Bucky是他们中最闪亮的一个：头名荣誉毕业、各项成绩优异，那段时间，Steve整个人都被骄傲填满了。

然后在Bucky接到第一道调令前，他们去了新墨西哥。

Steve知道自己的感情从未改变，Bucky是第一个也是唯一一个，他盯着血红的落日，想着Natasha的话。

这一切真的会好起来吗？他在沉默中质问自己，却没有得到任何答案。

冲突之后，Natasha的团队接到了新的凋令，很快就离开了这只队伍。在出发前她再三检查Bucky的伤口，叮嘱他要好好照顾自己，而在和Steve告别时她什么也没说，只是别有深意地看了一眼和其他士兵交谈的Bucky。

Steve知道她想要说什么，他对Natasha行了个礼：“军士长，”他轻轻说，在这一刻忘记了身上的制服、忘记了他们的身份，“我会照看Bucky的，我发誓。”

Natasha看着Steve诚恳的脸，什么也没说，而是给了他一个有力的拥抱。

医疗团队离开半个月后，Bucky的伤口已经完全恢复，只留下了一银色的疤痕。Steve忙着处理无数的文件，从上级的指令来看，他们很快也要离开这里、赶赴下一个任务了。Steve对这个半临时据点并无留恋，但好歹这里有热水、有食物补给，接下来的任务会很吃紧，他不确定什么时候还能再过上规律的日子，但身在战场，一切不由己，他们能做的只有听从命令、在正确的时间出现在正确的地点，完成任务。

“像个好士兵该做的那样……”Steve喃喃地说，关掉了联络电台。Bucky没敲门就冲进了他的办公室：“嘿Rogers，”他说，“小伙子们在玩，你要不要加入？”

Steve笑了，这是他们在执行下一个任务前不多的闲暇，他已经同意让大伙都放松一下。他跟着Bucky走出营房，看到年轻的士兵们在泥土地里玩摔跤，个个滚得土头土脸。Bucky看起来刚赢了一场，正站在一边补充水分。Steve脱下了外套、靴子，和那些小伙子们好好地玩了一场——他去过搏击学校，在近身格斗这块成绩突出，几个标准的动作利落地震住了这些年轻的士兵们，让向来瞧不起ROTC出身军官的步兵对他刮目相看。Bucky没再下场，他只是搬来一箱水、确保每个人都有水喝，并用复杂的目光注视着指导那些士兵格斗技巧的Steve。

到傍晚，所有的士兵都陆续离开，只剩下Steve和Bucky还留在场地里。他们并肩坐在一块混凝土块上，Bucky丢着手里的一个空瓶子，问Steve：“接下来我们要被派去哪里？”

“靠近巴基斯坦边界，具体位置待定……”Steve已经规规矩矩地穿好了外套和靴子、不像Bucky那么不拘小节，“我觉得是那边人手不够，他们想让我们去增援。”

“……最近确实牺牲了不少士兵，”Bucky轻轻叹息着，“你知道多少？”

“不多，他们会派飞机来接我们，不过也可能需要走上一大段路，有支阿富汗国民军来接应。”

“听起来很有意思啊，”Bucky说，“嘿，你说我们会不会有机会跳伞？”

Steve笑了：“你在空降学校跳得还不够吗？”

“他们真该送你去，”Bucky也笑了，“那肯定会很好玩——还记得你在科尼岛坐过山车那次吗？”

“我那时候真该全吐在你身上！”

“也差不多了……！”Bucky做出了一个嫌弃的表情，将手里的瓶子远远丢开，“来吧Rogers，和我对一局。”他说着，扯下了腰带和名牌，踢掉了本来就没穿好的靴子。Steve看着他跃跃欲试的表情，笑着再次脱掉了自己的外套和腰带，两个人面对面跪坐，在暮光里盯着对方，等候对方的攻击。

Bucky像头猎豹一样盯着Steve，T恤衫裹着他绷紧的手臂，他看起来非常专注、就好像眼前的人不是Steve而是敌人似的。Steve喜欢被他这样认真对待，他先出手想要锁住Bucky的手臂，但Bucky的动作比他想象的要来得灵活。他们毫不示弱、你争我夺地斗了好几个回合，谁也没办法制服谁。最终Bucky到底将Steve结结实实地压在了自己身下，强壮有力的大腿牢牢牵制住了Steve的胸腹让他无法用腰力掀开自己，右手横锁在Steve喉咙口，低头打量着他：“怎么样啊Rogers？”

Steve的双手紧抓着Bucky的背，手指几乎嵌入他结实的肌肉。他们的制服都被汗水浸透了，一滴汗水沿着Bucky的脸颊滑落，滚过他丰润的嘴唇，砸在Steve的脸上。Steve的瞳孔一下子放大了，仿佛刚刚意识到他们的姿势有多么暧昧。Bucky捕捉到了对方身体的变化，他伏低了身体，呼吸急促，胸口和Steve紧贴在一起。Bucky觉得自己的心脏跳动得那么剧烈，他看着Steve湛蓝的眼睛，脑海里一片空白。Steve的嘴唇微张，盯着伏在自己身上、完全处于优势地位的Bucky，沉默地喘息着。

包裹着他们的空气在不断升温，在那令人窒息的密度压迫下，Bucky低下了头，火烫的嘴唇蹭过Steve的嘴角，就在他鼓起勇气调整角度，想吻上Steve的嘴唇时，Steve本能地偏了偏头。

Bucky的身体僵硬了，他略抬高身体，委屈又愤怒地瞪着Steve，看上去像是恨不能马上掐死他。

“妈的！Rogers！”他愤怒地松开钳制Steve的右手，狠狠一拳砸在了地上。

灰尘扬起，Steve眯起了眼睛，他知道Bucky有多愤怒，也知道那一拳有多疼。他希望Bucky没把自己搞到骨裂。他不知道自己在想什么，理智已经离开了他，多年来他所做的所有防卫、暗示和设想全部崩溃瓦解，他所能看到的、所能想的只有Bucky的眼睛。Steve难以形容自己有多爱那双眼睛，他无法想象Bucky的眼中会饱含如此多的痛苦，而那痛苦正是自己加诸给他的。Bucky咬了下嘴唇，抽身打算离开，Steve在他站起来之前就拉住了他的手腕、腰部用力将Bucky的身体推倒、压在自己身下，让他们的位置完全颠倒。Steve知道自己可能正要犯下多年来第一个重大错误，但他再也不在乎了，他无法看着Bucky这样下去，无法容忍自己继续给Bucky带来如此多的痛苦。有生以来第一次，Steve意识到他不再想做“正确的事”，他受够了那套狗屎，他想要随心所欲，为了自己，为了Bucky，哪怕只有这么一次。

Steve用自己整个身体的力量压制住Bucky的反抗，然后他低下头、吻上了Bucky。


	6. Chapter 6

这是一个很糟糕的吻，Steve完全没找对角度。他们的牙齿碰撞到一起，Steve的嘴唇立刻开始流血了。但这个吻却让Bucky完全平静了下来，实际上他整个人都傻乎乎地躺在Steve身下，看起来完全呆掉了。

“Buck……？”Steve涨红了脸，笨拙地从Bucky身上翻下来，不好意思地看着Bucky，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，打量了Steve一眼，腰部用力站起身、捡起了自己衣物：“走，回房间去。”他说，头也不回地离开了场地。

Steve觉得这是个好主意，他跟着Bucky一路回到两个人的营房，他的心脏跳得越来越快、几乎要飞出喉咙。进了房间之后Steve顺手锁上了房门，还没来得及意识到自己做了什么，Bucky已经丢掉了手里的东西、转过身，在黑暗中将Steve推倒在地板上、骑上了他，用足以留下淤青的力道抓住Steve的下巴，亲吻了Steve。

他做起这事儿来可比Steve在行得多，先是小心地舔吻Steve嘴唇上的伤口、温柔地磨蹭着直到已经僵硬的Steve软化下来、在他的引导下张开嘴唇。那瞬间这个亲吻立刻变得激烈起来，Bucky的手指扯住了Steve的头发、让他抬头，舌头探入Steve温暖的口腔，和他的互相摩擦。Steve也许没什么经验，但他学得很快，几乎是立刻就掌握到了诀窍。他用让Bucky更加兴奋的方式接纳Bucky的亲吻，同时双手几乎是无师自通地抚摸上了Bucky结实的背，指尖陷入肌肉中，毫无疑问地留下了好几道淤青。

Bucky一点都不在乎，他从未想过这一刻能够成真，可他就在这里，在Steve身边，他们在接吻，而这比Bucky有过的任何幻想都要来得火辣。他无法克制自己喉咙深处发出满足的呻吟，身体弓得越来越厉害，下身隔着硬质的制服面料和Steve互相摩擦。Steve喘息的厉害，他的双手沿着Bucky的背部抚摸着，起初有些不知所措，很快就抚上了Bucky的肩膀、后颈并停留在那里，手指温柔地梳理着那里短短的毛发，然后是Bucky的耳朵，最终是他的脸颊。

“Buck……喔天啊……”在不得不分开喘息的片刻，Steve闭着眼睛呢喃着Bucky的名字，仿佛这是他此刻唯一需要的祷文，“这真是……”

“闭嘴Rogers……”Bucky大口地呼吸着，又轻轻咬上了Steve的嘴唇，“你会毁掉这一刻的。”

Steve笑了，他不知道为什么没有早点这样做，亲吻Bucky的感觉比世界上任何一件事都要美好：“我要怎么毁掉这一刻？”他轻轻问，嘴唇磨蹭着Bucky的，一只手抚摸着他的下颚、喉结、锁骨，最后在Bucky的小腹上画着圈子，“这么做的话会毁掉这一刻吗？嗯？Barnes中士？”

“操……”Bucky深吸了一口气：“人们总说该当心的是表面老实的那个，真是一点儿都没错！”他的手揪紧了Steve的T恤、几乎将那件可怜的薄织物彻底撕裂，“脱掉这个。”他不耐烦地命令道，同时抽出手来脱掉了自己的T恤。他们都没系腰带，Bucky的手解开了制服裤子最上面两颗纽扣，抚上了自己半硬的阴茎。起初他担心这有些太超过、担心Steve会再次把他推开，但Steve一动不动地注视着Bucky抚慰自己，足足看了好几秒钟，然后他深吸了一口气、彻底脱掉了自己的T恤、将Bucky拉进了自己怀里。他们半赤裸的身体相互摩擦，Steve的手指抚摸着Bucky汗湿的肩膀，嘴唇沿着手指留下的痕迹温柔地亲吻Bucky肩膀上那道还非常柔嫩、敏感的伤疤。Bucky深深吸了一口气，紧贴着Steve的身体颤抖不已：“天啊……Steve……”

“我会照顾你的，”Steve轻柔地回答，舌尖舔过那条银色的伤疤，一只手沿着Bucky结实的小腹滑下去、贴上了他的下腹，指尖梳理着Bucky下腹部被汗水打湿的毛发，并紧扣住了Bucky抚慰着自己阴茎的手，“Buck……”他的声音听起来沙哑、饱含欲求，“让我来……”

Bucky想不出要如何拒绝这样的请求，他又深吸了一口气，觉得自己的心脏几乎要就此停止跳动。他的手指颤抖着松开、让Steve握住了自己。当Steve温暖、粗糙的手指包裹住Bucky阴茎头部时，后者扬起了头、紧紧搂住Steve，几乎就此达到高潮。此刻心理上的快感远超过生理上的，Bucky已经不知道该如何回应了，他渴望Steve抚摸他、不管用什么方式，只要是Steve他都全盘接受。这并不是Bucky第一次意识到自己对Steve如此强烈的渴望，但那汹涌的情感还是让他手足无措、仿佛一个年幼的孩子赤身裸体地暴露在大众的审视之下。他紧紧搂着Steve的肩膀，像是漂泊在风暴中的水手般挣扎着想要抓住些什么。Steve的一只手握着他的阴茎，用一种有力的、稳定的频率上下撸动，另一只手则紧紧扣住Bucky的腰、让他们两个人尽可能地贴近。他不知道自己如何可以错过这么多年、一直没有跨出这一步。这一刻的感觉太过完美了，Bucky在他怀里呻吟，光是他呼唤Steve名字的破碎声音就能让Steve就此高潮。他给Bucky手淫，同时温柔地亲吻着Bucky的脖子、下颚，小心不要留下任何吻痕，他的舌尖反复舔舐、吸吮着那条银色的伤疤，仿佛在试图将它全盘抹去。这短暂的片刻Steve已经领会到了诀窍：当他的拇指轻柔地划过Bucky阴茎顶端敏感的皮肤时，Bucky会在他怀里整个弓起身体、发出柔软的、几乎低不可闻的呻吟。Steve用自己宽大的手掌抚慰着Bucky、拇指有技巧地按压，从Bucky那儿逼出更多呻吟，Bucky呢喃着吐出一些毫无意义的句子，双手急切地摸索着Steve强壮的身体，最终他沿着Steve的腹肌探入了对方的制服裤子、用几乎扯掉纽扣的力度解开它们、握住了Steve硬挺的阴茎。

被Bucky潮湿、有力的手包裹住的瞬间Steve呜咽了一声，不由自主地握紧了Bucky的阴茎。Bucky灵活的舌头舔上他的耳垂，反复亲吻着那里细密柔软的皮肤：“嘘……上尉……”他说，用一种非常美妙的方式抚摸着Steve的阴茎，“别叫出来，安静……”

Steve咬住Bucky的肩膀，留下了一个清晰的牙印，Bucky则吮吸着他的侧颈：“感觉真好……Steve……妈的……太棒了……”然后他在Steve手掌中达到了高潮，精液射得到处都是。

没多久Steve也射了出来，一个半赤裸的Bucky紧贴着他扭动、在他耳边说着一些煽情的话同时给他打手枪，Steve不觉得自己还能够坚持太久。完事后他们都懒得动，搂着彼此的身体、气喘吁吁地就那么依偎在一起直到热度平静下来。最终Bucky从Steve身上跳下来，打开了房间里的电灯，对着镜子检查自己肩膀上Steve留下来的牙印：“你知道凭这个我就能把你告上法庭了，对吧？上尉？”

Steve笑了，走过去从背后把Bucky整个搂住、低头吻着那道牙印：“这样够不够让你撤销指控？”

Bucky没说话，望着镜子里两人亲密的倒影——这一切发生得如此突然，他似乎忽然回到了现实。他转过身，稍微拉开了自己和Steve之间的距离，低头盯着Steve还没整理好的裤子：“Steve，”他说，声音里忽然掺杂了一些不确定，“这个，这算什么？”

“我不知道，”Steve的手不愿意离开Bucky的皮肤，但他收回了手并快速整理好了自己的长裤，捡起了地上的T恤重新穿上，“我不知道这算什么，但我不想放开你，Buck，我觉得……”他有点语无伦次，过了好几秒钟才找到自己的思路，“我觉得一直以来我所相信的、我认为是正确的东西，可能本质上就不对。”

“你这么想？”Bucky看起来没那么不确定了，“但你知道，这个，这一切，”他比划了一下身上的制服，“这都不会改变的，至少现在不会。”

Steve扭头盯着被他们随便丢在地板上的制服夹克，他胸口的军衔和右臂的国旗从未显得如此刺眼：“我不觉得我们做错了，”他轻声回答，“从前我认为这是错误的，但并不是。我们为了自由作战、任何时候都是如此，我宣誓将捍卫自己的国家、宪法，但我并没有发誓停止爱我爱的人。”

Bucky的眉毛挑了起来，他们从未说过这么沉重的字眼，他觉得自己像是被一排的火炮击中了，完全不知道该如何面对。他习惯了被Steve推开、或者默契地与Steve互相保持距离，但当Steve如此坦诚地将内心完全呈献给Bucky时，他竟然有些不知所措。Steve意识到自己可能太超过、吓到了Bucky，于是故作轻松地耸了耸肩膀：“好吧，Buck，我们先不谈这个。但我们会解决这个问题的，也许不是现在，但……”他的目光温和地望着Bucky还有些惊讶的脸，“总有一天我们会脱掉这身制服，对吗？”

Bucky吸了吸鼻子：“你这个混蛋，”他说，声音几乎有些哽咽，“我们会谈这个的，好好谈谈，等我们中的一个脱掉这身制服。”他说，在Steve的肩膀上打了一拳，然后将他拉近自己，又给了他一个吻。

 

Steve睁开眼睛，第一反应是抓过枕边的手表。帐篷里很昏暗，手表显示现在是早上四点钟，他借着一点微弱的光线，望向了对床的Bucky。Bucky枕着自己的M16，睡得非常安稳。他睡着的脸庞看起来有些稚气，这让Steve想起了他们的童年，那会儿Bucky总是喜欢挤到他的小床上，他们两个面对面一直睡到天亮、谁都不会做噩梦。Steve伸出手去，第一次没有在醒来后立刻起床，而是用指尖轻轻地抚摸着Bucky的脸颊和睫毛还有他刺手的胡茬。几秒钟后Bucky张开了眼睛：“滚开Rogers，我不想起床。”

Steve笑了，长久以来这是他第一次在Bucky身边醒来并感觉舒适、自在。Bucky睡意朦胧地翻了个身背对着Steve，Steve则下了床、硬挤到Bucky的小单人床上，隔着毯子搂紧了他的肩膀：“还有半小时。”

“闭嘴……”Bucky几乎有些孩子气地咕哝着，那让Steve更想要恶作剧——在面对Bucky的时候，总有那么几个瞬间他无法克制自己——他轻轻地咬着Bucky的耳朵，一只手探进了Bucky的毛毯。Bucky只穿了一条拳击短裤，Steve的手指贪婪地滑过他的皮肤，先是在结实的小腹上抚摸了一会儿，然后向上、插进Bucky横在胸前的手臂间，将他紧实地嵌进了自己怀里。Bucky发出了像是猫一样柔软的哼声，在Steve的手指有意无意地磨蹭过自己乳头时他终于张开了眼睛：“你知道，Rogers，”他的声音里带着一丝慵懒的笑意，“你真的需要多和人上几次床。”

“正有此意。”Steve回答，他就连调情时都如此一本正经，却让Bucky觉得不可思议地火辣。他费力地在狭小的空间里翻了个身，面对Steve，“半小时，是吧？”

“半小时。”Steve肯定地说，迎上了Bucky湿润的嘴唇。

Bucky一面亲吻着Steve、一面引导着他调整两个人的姿势，他掀开了毛毯、让Steve平躺在床上，Steve规规矩矩地穿着运动T恤和短裤，Bucky不耐烦地扯掉他的短裤然后是自己的，一面示意Steve脱掉那件碍事的T恤，一面抚摸上了Steve已经挺立起来的阴茎。

“早上好啊，Rogers。”Bucky看着自己手里Steve的性器说，舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看了Steve一眼，然后低下了头，先是尝试性地舔了舔前段。Bucky对口交并不陌生，但他通常来说他都是接受的那一方，他不确定自己是不是喜欢这个，但只要对象是Steve，不管什么他都不会介意。Steve发出了一声惊讶的呻吟，那让Bucky有些得意。他知道Steve没什么经验，这让他感觉不坏，他知道自己对于Steve来说是唯一一个，不管在心理上还是肉体上，反之亦然，而这种认知让两个人之间的性爱变得更加火辣。Bucky开始吮吸Steve的阴茎，湿热的舌头滑过柔软又敏感的皮肤，从Steve的嘴里逼出了更多的呻吟声。Bucky立刻决定自己喜欢给Steve口交：他喜欢看Steve满怀爱意、涨红着脸望着自己的样子，也喜欢Steve那压抑的呻吟声。他尽量放松喉咙、试图将Steve吞得更深些，Steve的手似乎终于恢复了知觉，开始温柔地抚摸Bucky的脸颊，拇指滑过他包裹着自己的阴茎的、湿漉漉的嘴唇。他望着Bucky的目光是如此柔和，心中充满了甜蜜的情感，他不知道自己如何能够等待了这么久，他只知道他不能爱Bucky更多了。

“Buck……”Steve的声音有点沙哑，“到这儿来……”他轻柔地说，将Bucky的身体拉起来、让他靠进自己怀里。Bucky喘息着亲吻Steve的胸口、下巴、嘴唇，让他尝到了他自己的味道，而Steve则用自己的手包裹住了他们两个人的勃起，开始了规律的撸动。Steve已经知道Bucky喜欢什么样的方式，而他自己只要看着Bucky就能高潮。他们像是情窦初开的少年人一样（从某种角度来说确实如此）饥渴又贪婪地抚摸、吮吸对方，仿佛这样做就能够融为一体、再也不会分开似的。Steve先达到了高潮，Bucky随后也射了出来。精液和汗水粘满了皮肤，但他们谁都不介意，而是就那么安静地搂着彼此，过了好几分钟才离开床铺。

当他们并肩站在浴室里刮胡子时，他们的目光在镜子里胶着、无法离开彼此的脸、无法停止脸上的傻笑。

“我们得收敛点，”最终Bucky忍不住说，“这儿毕竟还有其他人，他们可不是傻子。”

“是啊……”Steve叹了口气，却还是无法掩饰眼里的笑意，“我们会小心的。”他回头在Bucky脖子上轻轻亲了一下。

“哈，你做的和说的完全相反，真不赖啊长官。”Bucky翻了个白眼，却在Steve转身的时候拉住他、给了他一个吻。


	7. Chapter 7

五天后，一架C17被派来运输这只小队到下一个地点。所有人整装待发，有序地登上了飞机，行李及其他装备也已经到位。Steve坐在前排，Bucky坐在他旁边。机舱里一片安静，没有人说话，起飞时Bucky的手指似乎是无意识地擦过了Steve的，Steve侧头看了看他，Bucky的眼神仿佛会说话，而Steve立刻就领会了他的意思。他握紧了Bucky的手指，立刻放开、确保不会被任何人看到，他望着Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛，尽最大可能让他明白自己的意思：我们会没事的，这个小队，我们，我们都会没事的。

他们一路向东，最终在距离目标地五十公里处降落。运输机立刻离开去执行其他任务，而Steve的团队则需要一路步行直到与那支阿富汗国民军回合。由于需要分散执行任务，现在他们只剩下Steve，Bucky，还有Martinez，Cole以及Nakinski这三个士兵。Steve看了一下自己的表：现在是下午一点钟，他们需要在二十四小时内抵达目的地，时间上还算是充分。他最后检查了一次所有人的装备，一行人排成简单的二三队形，向东方继续前进。这一代一路都是平原，就行军来说相当便利，但在掩护方面就很糟糕了。他们只能希望在与阿富汗国民军会和之前不会遇到任何塔利班分子。

下午六点钟，一行人已经赶了将近二十公里，Steve决定他们应该休息一下——即使是身体素质最好的步兵也得在必要时暂停下来。他们选择了一处高地（相对而言）卸下装备稍事停留，Bucky忙着强迫每个人灌下半袋水，Steve则试图通过电台与基地取得联系、汇报情况。目前来看一切正常，看起来他们应该能够顺利完成这次移动。

 

三十分钟后小队继续出发，Steve计划在太阳完全下山前至少赶出三十公里，这样第二天他们不至于太过疲劳。时间剩下得不多，路程还剩一半，他们不得不加快步伐。Steve走在右边，Bucky则走在左边，他们两人相隔了五步远，Steve偶尔回头能够看到Bucky的脸。Bucky看上去很累，除了自己的装备之外他还扛了一箱备用的水，Steve很想帮他分担一些分量，但他知道Bucky肯定不会同意，况且他自己背着医疗包和便携电台，分量也不怎么轻松。他们在沉默中走了好一段路，直到太阳渐渐落山、温度终于降了下来。

“Cap，”Bucky盯着眼前无尽的黄沙路，“前面有人。”

Steve早就注意到了那两个向着他们移动的小黑点，他扬起了右手、示意队伍暂停，摘下胸前的红外望远镜观察来者。对方移动得很慢，看起来并不像武装分子。过了两分钟，Steve终于看清了来者：看起来像是两个少年，赶着三只山羊，懒洋洋地在沙漠中穿行。这个时间出现牧羊人，实在有点奇怪。方圆几十公里内没有任何村庄，这两个孩子绝不会无缘无故地出现在这里。Steve回望Bucky、用目光征询他的意见，Bucky也在用自己的望远镜观察，感受到了Steve的视线，他沉重地点了点头。

这两个孩子很可能是塔利班的前哨，负责侦查前方的军队，如果有前哨出现在这里，很可能很快就会有武装分子就加入。他们只有五个人，五把M16，一架M240，Bucky身上加配了M203榴弹发射器，此外就是几发手雷和Steve小腿上绑着的一把M9。就火力而言他们无法与大部队抗衡，最安全的办法就是解决掉这两个前哨、趁夜间绕开可能的大规模武装分子。Bucky已经端起了自己的M16——那两个少年就快进入射程，只要在三百米之内，两发子弹就可以解决这个危机。

“我们不能那么做。”后面的Cole赶上来，小声说。Martinez吸了口气，疲惫地擦掉脸上的汗水：“说不定只是两个小鬼。”

Bucky不置可否，他杀过很多人，多到他已经不都记得，就像Steve刚来时他对Steve所说的，这里是战场，并不是慈悲之所，杀人与被杀，生死就在一线之间。身为最前线的步兵，他们没有任何选择。Bucky曾经按照命令射穿一个十岁的人体炸弹，至今他都记得子弹穿过那个孩子时的样子：旋转的子弹打掉了他半个头颅，即使透过太阳镜Bucky也能清晰地看到飞溅的鲜血和人体组织。他杀掉了那个孩子，那绝非正义，但同时他也拯救了自己身后无辜的村民和其他的士兵。他们全部身处道德边境，没有绝对的对与错，是非在战争面前毫无意义，但即使如此，Bucky也想要尽量做些什么。他对毫无意义的杀戮没有兴趣，他很赞同Cole和Martinez的话，但现在这里发号施令的人不是他，他们都需要等待Steve作出决策。Steve并没有看Bucky，只是回头望了望Nakinski，Nakinski一向是个沉默的人，面对Steve询问的目光他只是摇了摇头。Steve转身拍了拍Bucky的肩膀：“走吧中士，我们得绕点路了。”

“你知道这样一来很可能在达到目的地之前我们就会被突袭，对吧，长官？”Bucky轻轻说，Steve沉重地点了点头：“我知道，中士。”

Bucky耸了耸肩膀，转身看着其他三个士兵，他们看起来也不像是会改变主意的样子。

“总有人得说出真相，”Bucky叹了口气，重新拉上了M16的保险栓，“那就走吧，希望塔利班别来得太快。”

 

五个人彼此对视，沉默地整理好装备继续前进。他们偏离了原定路线，这比计划要多出至少五英里，但没人就此抱怨。等到天完全黑下来，他们终于抵达了地图上标注好的休息点。五个人用最快的速度搭起了简易帐篷，铺好了睡袋。他们围坐在篝火边，吃了点MRE。Steve分到的那包里额外有一块布朗尼蛋糕，他把那一小块蛋糕拿出来和所有人分享，Martinez看起来快要哭出来了：“像Jessie烤得那种。”他含着布朗尼含糊地说，Cole沉默地拍了拍他的肩膀，望着手里这一小块甜点：“我妈妈喜欢烤苹果派。”

 

“老Joe的面包店里也卖这个。”Bucky想起小时候常和Steve偷偷去的那家糕点房，轻轻说，一面看着Steve的脸。他们不知道该如何安慰Martinez和Cole，因为他们在本土并没有牵挂的人，他们此刻在一起，彼此守护，这让Bucky和Steve都觉得幸运。餐点结束后Steve最后一次向基地汇报，之后宣布了守夜的班次。他们只有五个人，得轮流换岗。Steve和Bucky决定值第一班，这样其他人能稍微休息一会儿。

一天的行军下来，所有人都疲累欲死。另外三个士兵钻进帐篷后立刻就发出了鼾声。只有当班的Steve和Bucky还醒着。Steve靠着沙丘，一手扶着自己的M16，另一只手紧握着水袋的管子。沙漠的夜晚很冷，他不时会留意四下分散的士兵，确定他们都好好地裹在睡袋里。Bucky坐在另一个略高的角落，身边架着机枪以防万一。他的双手不怎么规矩地插在口袋里，视线在黑暗中飘来飘去，最终落到Steve脸上：“嘿，”他低声说，省略了繁文缛节，“冷吗？”

Steve点点头，Bucky站起来活动了一下僵硬的四肢，把机枪下的一条破旧的毯子抽出来，丢给了Steve。Steve笑了，用毯子裹住了自己——他们都习惯了这种模式，从小到大，Bucky总是这样照顾着Steve，不管他自己处于什么样的状态下。Steve觉得心里涌起了一阵暖意：他们孤军深陷险地，随时会有塔利班的武装力量来进攻，没人知道这只战队是否能撑下去，但Steve心里却从未像现在这样充满了平和温馨。他动了一下身体，胸口的名牌摩擦，发出了一点轻微的响声：“到这儿来。”他对Bucky温和地说。

Bucky没动，黑暗里他听上去非常疲惫：“我得守着这儿，”他说，“我可是狙击手。”

“我知道，我会盯着的，到这儿来。”Steve没有让步，他们的岗哨还有十分钟就结束，Steve已经检查了无数次四周的形式，至少现在他们是安全的，这是他们不多的独处机会，Steve无法克制自己想要拥抱Bucky的欲望。

Bucky最终妥协了，他小心地移动到Steve身边，挨着对方的肩膀坐下来，Steve立刻用那条毯子裹住了他们两个：“Bucky，”他说，感受着肩膀处渐渐透过来的Bucky的体温，“你有没有想过回去后要做些什么？”

“天啊……”Bucky笑了，声音听上去却一点也不轻松，“我不知道，回纽约吧，我猜。买个小公寓，回学校……”他的声音有点飘忽不定，似乎不相信这只战队还有机会生存下去。Steve的手在毯子下握住了他的：“听起来不坏，我们可以一起退伍，去国民警卫队什么的，布鲁克林怎么样？”

Bucky的身体震动了一下，他们对彼此过于了解，有些话并不需要说出来也都心知肚明。Steve听起来并不像是单纯地询问Bucky的未来规划，他在试图将自己嵌入那个计划、试图成为这未来的一部分。尽管他们已经对彼此开诚布公，但两人从未明确地讨论过这些。Bucky一直以为Steve会像那天承诺的一样，等到他们之中有一个退伍了再讨论这事儿——摆在他们面前的障碍太多了，同性，军衔差异，他们甚至不知道能不能见到明晚的日落，但他依旧愿意等待。他不确定Steve为什么会突然谈起这个话题：“你是觉得我们没希望了还是怎么着，Rogers？”Bucky试探着说，不肯让自己就此为Steve所描述的未来而心怀期望。毕竟在绝地中满怀期望是件再痛苦、残忍不过的事情了。

“你什么时候会说这种丧气话了？”Steve笑了，“我们会活下去的，一切都很安全。Bucky，总有一天我们会一起退役、回到布鲁克林，我听说有些街区发展得不错。我们能通过VA贷款买栋不错的公寓，你可以回到学校去，说不定我也会想去再学点什么……”仿佛感受到Bucky身体传来的震动，Steve放低了声音，嘴唇几乎贴上了Bucky的耳朵，“我们会撑过去的，”他坚定地说，“我们两个、这只小队，美国，我们会打赢这场战争的。”

Bucky想要亲吻Steve、想要用力吻他、在他身上留下淤痕就只为了确认这不是自己在极度疲惫下产生的幻觉。理智阻止了他，但他的身体依旧在这种急切的渴望中焦躁不安：“老天啊……Steve……你这混蛋打起架来永远不知道后退，只有这件事、只有这件事你他妈跑得飞快，从来没给过我任何机会……在布鲁克林，在新墨西哥……一直到现在！”

“新墨西哥那次可是你先跑掉的，”Steve更加用力地握紧了Bucky的手，他明白Bucky的渴望，因为同样的情感也正煎熬着他自己，“在这件事上我是个懦夫，但不会再这样下去了。就像我那天说的，”他说，想起五天前和Bucky之间那场让他回味至今的性爱，忍不住红了脸：“这没什么不对，整个社会会有其他看法，但那不重要。重要的是我们并肩作战，不管是在布鲁克林的小巷、现在还是未来，”Steve说，终于无法克制侧过头在Bucky的耳尖印下了一个轻柔的吻，“一直到最后。”

Bucky没有说话，他沉默了很久，Steve则安静地等着他的回答。Bucky太了解Steve了，他知道Steve从不说空话，Steve善于思考、从不轻易下结论，而一旦他做出承诺，就一定会遵守到底。Bucky从未怀疑过Steve，此刻他正在与自己的内心交战——他想要的东西和Steve想要的并没什么不同，在他还更年轻些的时候他任性地逃开（或者说他们互相推开了彼此），但眼下这个命悬一线的关口，没什么比生死承诺更让Bucky心怀渴望。他想象着Steve所许诺的未来，心里燃起了一团炽热的火焰。他没办法抗拒，没办法对自己说不，他逃避了太久，Steve也一样。从开始到现在，从布鲁克林到阿富汗，从过去到未来，他们就应该在一起因为他们属于彼此。Bucky将手伸进了自己胸口的口袋，手指接触到那冰冷的金属时他犹豫了一下，接着毫不犹豫地拿出了那个东西。他们守夜的时间已经到了，Bucky站起身，拍了拍Steve的手将手里的东西递给他：“拿着这个，弄丢了我就揍你。我去叫他们起来。”

Steve低头借着微弱的光线看着Bucky塞给他的东西——那是Bucky在Fort Benning毕业时领到的纪念硬币，刻着当时他所在的步兵团的勋章以及一行拉丁铭文。Steve知道这东西对Bucky有多重要，这象征着Bucky真正成为了一个士兵。这硬币他从不离身直到此刻都好好地藏在身上，让这一切的意义更加非凡。Steve不知道该说什么，几乎是傻笑着看着Bucky叫醒另外两个同样疲惫的士兵、看着Bucky交代过任务后钻进睡袋里。他们没有再交谈，甚至没有目光相对，但Steve知道此刻他们两个人想着的都是同样一件事：共同的未来。


	8. Chapter 8

沙漠的夜晚令人意外地平安结束了。黎明时Steve的小队已经整装待发，剩下的路程不多，他们应该能在预定时间前抵达目的地。危机并未发生，但不知为何Steve没有半点轻松的感觉。他们依旧分散为标准的两排，Steve率先，Bucky在距离他五步远的另一侧。经过昨天一整天奔波，这些年轻人都很疲累了，但他们只是在沉默中前进，期望能够平安抵达这次调遣的最终目的地。

上午七点钟他们短暂地停留下来，休息了十五分钟。Steve忙着与基地取得联系、汇报行军进展，从基地那边的消息来看，附近似乎确实有零星的塔利班武装分子活动，这让Steve更加担忧了。切断通讯后他转头看着不远处的四个士兵，其余三个人都靠着背囊休息，只有Bucky一个人站在沙丘边，一只脚玩着沙丘边一团枯黄的、随风滚动的枯草。他好像和坐着的Cole说着什么，嘴角微微翘起、看起来很是愉悦。有那么一刻Steve几乎忘记了眼前的危机，他喜欢Bucky笑起来的样子，Bucky是个爱笑、活泼的人，没人能拒绝他笑起来时那微微翘起的嘴角。Steve也忍不住笑了出来，整理好了自己的背囊：“小伙子们，我们该出发了。”

Bucky看了他一眼，什么也没说，立刻背起了自己的行李，其他三个士兵也整装到位，他们继续按照队形出发，没过几分钟Bucky就快步赶上了Steve，和他并肩前进，低声问：“有不好的消息，是吧？”

“附近可能有塔利班的游击队。”Steve叹了口气，知道自己没可能瞒过Bucky，他们对彼此都太了解了。

“就这样？没有更多的情报？人数多少，火力什么的？”

Steve摇了摇头：“这一带现在很吃紧。”

“我猜也是，”Bucky不满地咕哝着，“如果连我们这样小的小队都被派来，肯定相当糟糕。”

“总之要小心，”Steve扫视着一望无际的地平线，“敌人随时会出现，我们得准备好。”

“我永远是准备好的，Cap。”Bucky笑了，露出一口雪白整齐的牙齿，拍了拍手里的M16，退后几步、回到了自己的位置上。  
到正午时分，他们只剩下最后的两英里，一切都还算顺利，除了每个人都累得要死、脚下如灼烧般疼痛之外，并没什么意外发生。距离目标基地已经十分接近，Steve最后一次进行汇报，但这次却意外地没能连线。他皱着眉毛拨弄着手里的机器，里面始终传来噪杂的信号声，这让Steve不由得提高了警惕。地平线上突兀地出现了一道烟尘，Steve立刻架上了望远镜。前方出现的并不是塔利班，而是三辆军用悍马，其中两辆上各自坐了四个士兵，另外一辆则空着。这几台悍马的速度很快，没过多久Steve就辨认出了他们的臂章：来的是阿富汗国民军突击队的成员，不过Steve还不确定这是否是他们的目标战队，毕竟眼前的局势多少有点奇怪。他打了个手势，示意身后的士兵们小心戒备，然后平静地等待对方。

两辆悍马在距离他们不远处停下，士兵们纷纷跳下车，为首的那个意外地穿着陆军制服，Steve快速读了他的名牌和臂章：二级军士长Rumlow，特种部队。这男人身材结实、脸上的表情看起来有些阴郁，盯着Steve的团队的样子像是盯着猎物的响尾蛇。Steve注意到这些人都是全副武装的，他知道特种部队负责阿富汗国民军的训练，一起出现在沙漠里再正常不过，但不知为何，Steve感觉就是很不对劲。他扫了一眼身后不远处的Bucky，Bucky看起来也非常紧绷，Steve明显从他的肢体语言中读到了警戒和防备。那些人将这五个人围住，Rumlow径直走向Steve并敬了礼：“Steve上尉，”他说，声音低沉、冰冷，“我奉了Pierce上校的命令来迎接你们。”

Steve并未听说过这道指令，他甚至并未听说上校Pierce会出现在这一带——他应该远在坎大哈，不应该出现在前线。

“军士长，”Steve谨慎地回了礼，“我没有听说过这道命令，事实上到今早为止，Fury中校给我的命令是——”

“喔，形势变了，”Rumlow的语调中带着一种特种部队士兵特有的傲慢、似乎有些不耐烦地打断了Steve，“现在是Pierce在负责掌管这一代的防控，上车吧。”

Bucky已经靠到了Steve身边，他们彼此对视了一眼，从对方眼中读到了答案：有什么不对劲，而他们并没有选择的余地。他们在人数和武器上都不占优势，对方太接近、近身搏斗的话，身后那三个普通的士兵肯定不是特种部队的对手。眼下他们别无选择，只能按照Rumlow的话上车后再图转机了。Steve点了点头：“好吧，”他说，回头对身后的三个士兵扬了扬下巴，“走吧小伙子们，看来我们不用再背这些讨厌的背囊了。”他刻意让自己显得轻松些，从Cole、Martinez和Nakinski的反应来看，Steve做得并不怎么成功。Bucky挨个拍了拍他们的肩膀：“走吧傻瓜们，别干站着发楞。我可是想早点到地方、喝上几罐冰啤酒。你们有冰啤酒，对吧？”他看着Rumlow发问，对方扫了他一眼，露出了一个嘲讽的笑：“当然，中士。”

Bucky并未理会他的无礼，带着那三个士兵挤上了空着的悍马后座。Steve坐到了副驾驶的位置上。车里塞下了他们五个士兵和装备，显得有些过于拥挤了。Steve看了一眼驾驶座上的那个阿富汗士兵，对他点了点头，对方却只是盯着Rumlow。Rumlow满意地带领其余人上了车。三辆悍马同时发动，另外两辆将Steve他们夹在中间，并肩行驶向了东南方向。

这个方向与目的地之间有着微妙的偏离，Steve看了看后视镜，Bucky正警惕地望着他。他不确定身边这个阿富汗士兵是否懂得英语，因此不愿意贸然开口，但他们正逐渐陷入一场危机，这是显而易见的事情。好在他们并未被迫分开、小队还在一起，一个司机相对来说容易对付。Steve思考着该如何脱困，而Bucky则故作自在地和身边的Martinez以及Nakinski闲聊。他们说着一些不着边际的话题，Bucky的语速飞快、看起来完全没在思考，只是单纯地胡扯着一些关于啤酒的话题。Steve听出了他的紧张，他自己的手掌心也满是汗水。开出了三英里后，车队突兀地掉了头、开始一路向南。Steve知道眼下就是他们唯一的机会了——从这里向南是赛义达巴德，靠近海军陆战队的基地，同时也意味着附近有不小的塔利班势力。他咳嗽了一声，盯着后视镜里的Bucky的双眼，略微点了点头。Bucky的眼神飘向了Steve身边那个专注地开着车的司机，Steve眨了眨眼睛，在司机略减速好跨过一个沙丘时突然出手、用手肘击打他的侧脑、打掉了对方的头盔。Bucky几乎是在同一个瞬间发动，他整个人扑上前、勒住了对方的脖子，Steve一脚踹开了车门，Bucky相当配合地将那几乎半昏迷的家伙丢出了悍马，然后爬上了驾驶座、急打方向盘原路返回。

Bucky拼命地踩下油门、将速度提到了70英里极限，车轮激起一道烟尘、模糊了所有人的眼睛。Steve已经架好了自己的武器，同时命令着身后的士兵：“Cole，左边M240！Martinez，到顶上去，Nakinski右边！”三个士兵尚未准备就绪，身后的两辆悍马已经追了上来，并同时瞄准了他们开始射击。Bucky瞄了一眼自己的后视镜，对Steve大喊：“Cap！准备好了！”

重机枪的声音在一瞬间就掩盖了Bucky的呐喊，Steve瞄准了右后方那辆悍马的司机，但车身摇晃得太厉害、他很难取得什么准头，而那辆悍马顶上的M240正在对着他们疯狂扫射。左边的形式也并不太好，Cole看起来力不从心，而车顶的Martinez太过年轻、看起来似乎不知道该帮哪边才好。Steve喘息着射空了手里的弹匣，他迅速卸掉、从战术背心里抽出另一个塞上，Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀：“方向盘！”

Steve立刻明白了Bucky的意思，无论距离远近，Bucky在射击方面的杀伤力可比自己大得多，他用肩膀和右手勉强控制住手里的M16,左手伸长、操纵方向盘好确保他们不至于翻车，Bucky趁着这个空隙探出了窗口，子弹早已上膛，他对准了左后方悍马上的机枪手，只一发子弹就让那家伙滚下了车。

“Martinez！左边！”Bucky大声命令，Martinez将手里的机枪对准了左后方那辆失去了机枪手的悍马开始狂轰乱炸。呼啸而过的子弹将汽车打得千疮百孔，他们几乎听不到彼此的声音、只有震耳欲聋的炸裂声以及金属互相摩擦的声音。Steve的心脏几乎要跳出嗓子、完全不知道这场追逐的尽头在哪里。Bucky重新缩回驾驶座上操控方向盘，这辆悍马正在极速前进，每个部件都在子弹呼啸下发出凄厉的悲鸣。前方渐渐出现了一些岩石，这对他们来说可以起到不错的掩护。Bucky开始左右猛打方向盘、视图在岩石阵中得到一些防护。身后的两辆悍马穷追不舍，Rumlow已经掌握了机枪，正对着他们发疯一样地扫射。Steve意识到了这背后肯定有什么严重的事情发生，但此刻他顾不上想那么多、能活下去才是最重要的。Bucky猛踩了一脚刹车，差点把整辆车搞翻，那两辆悍马完全来不及减速、与他们擦身而过。Steve已经抓紧了这个机会一枪命中了右方的机枪手，Martinez也反应迅速地开火，和Steve以及Nakinski一起猛攻右侧那辆悍马。Bucky已经在自己的M16上装上了榴弹发射器，瞄准右方的悍马扣下了扳机同时将悍马扳到了倒车档、飞速后退。近距离爆炸的杀伤力是非常危险的，他们冒着被碎片击中的风险，总算解决了那辆悍马和上面疯狂射击的士兵。然而左边的悍马还在，火力依旧猛烈，Rumlow的脸上似乎被弹片击中了、染了一脸的血，对身边爆炸的汽车连看都不看一眼，继续对着Steve这辆悍马狂轰滥炸。

Bucky缩回方向盘后、迂回地躲避着子弹，上方的Martinez忽然发出一身惨叫、跌进了后仓。Steve看到一道血线涌出他的身体，却不知道那可怜的年轻人被射中了什么部位。“Nakinski，照顾他！”Steve大喊，探出车窗视图瞄准对方的轮胎。Bucky又装了一发榴弹，但他没办法在驾驶的同时瞄准、这发榴弹射空了，并没对敌人造成太大的威胁。他咒骂了一句，将M16调到全自动，左手驾着弹匣、右手抓紧了方向盘，向左侧猛打，试图绕到对方身后再图瞄准。对方的火力几乎全部集中到了Bucky这边，子弹将车身打得千疮百孔、好几发擦过Bucky的头盔，震得他晕眩不已。狙击手的本能已经帮不上他什么忙了，这时候Bucky能做的就是凭本能加大火力猛攻。他的弹匣打空了，根本腾不出手来重装，Steve立刻抓过他的M16、将自己的塞了过去。

Rumlow的机枪瞄准了他们的轮胎，意识到这一点的Bucky咒骂了一声，急速打方向盘想要逃离射程，但子弹已经射穿了车轮，Bucky一只手撑着方向盘，另一只手死死撑住了天花板：“小心！”他大喊，悍马在这瞬间失去了平衡、向左侧倾斜并最终在高速滑行的状态下整个翻滚了过去。车里所有的人都不得不拼命支撑住天花板免得受伤，巨大的冲击力让他们几乎无法判断眼前的形式。悍马在沙地上滑行了一段后停下来，依旧保持着倒立的状态。Steve花了好几秒钟才意识到他们的车已经翻了，他很庆幸自己并没在冲击中断了几根肋骨什么的。他本能地扭头看身边的Bucky，Bucky的脸上不知道什么时候多了一道擦伤，血滴得到处都是，但他看起来还好、正喃喃地咒骂着什么。Steve一脚踹开了车门、狼狈地爬出悍马，Bucky紧跟着他，然后他们两个费力将后座的三个士兵也拉了出来。Martinez的手臂中了一弹，Nakinski已经给他做了紧急处理，但看起来他伤得不轻，血还没止住。

“你最好别动，上尉，”Rumlow剩余的人马再次将他们团团包围，这不过这一次他有十足的胜算了，“你有两个选择，我们可以把你们全都干掉，或者你们乖乖跟我们走。”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve被推进了一间低矮的房间，他的双手被牢牢地铐在身后，有人扯开了蒙在他头上的麻袋。房间很昏暗，两个全副武装的士兵推搡着Steve直到他失去平衡、倒在地板上，其中一个迅速地将Steve的双脚铐起来，另外一个解开了他背后的手铐，又快速将Steve的双手重新在他身前铐住。Steve安静地任他们将自己困住，此刻反抗毫无意义，他和Bucky以及其他的士兵被分开了，显然这伙暴徒对他们有不同的期望。他盯着那两个身着阿富汗国民警卫队制服的人——显然他们要么是伪装的，要么已经叛变——一直到他们离开房间。这房间很矮小，没有什么光线，是间典型的本地民居，Steve无法分辨自己的地理位置，只是模糊地猜测他现在大概在靠近赛义达巴德的地方。他身上的防弹衣、战术背心和所有的武器已经被收缴一空，他们甚至连一支笔都没留下。眼前的情势再分明不过，内部出了叛徒，他们有所图谋，且显然形式相当严重。

Steve很担心Bucky，还有Martinez和其他的士兵，他希望至少这伙人不至于太过丧心病狂，能给Martinez点基本的止血药物。眼下除了等待，也没什么别的事情好做，所以Steve试着让自己平静下来，思考起了对策。他被牢牢地铐住，不清楚外面的形式，能够挣脱并安全逃离的可能性为零，他只能随机应变了。令人欣慰的是他们并没搜走Bucky的那枚硬币，它还好好地塞在Steve的袜子里，因为他的体温而变得温暖烫贴。那让Steve忍不住想着要是Bucky在他身边就好了：Bucky总是那个能出奇制胜、带他们脱离险地的人，无论是他们在布鲁克林的小巷里被其他大孩子围攻、还是躲在柜子里偷吃糖果被嬷嬷抓到，Bucky总有法子摆脱困境。尽管现在平安逃离已经成了一种奢望，但Steve还是本能地希望至少Bucky这次能有办法照顾好他自己，别为了救Steve而冒险。

门外响起了一阵杂乱的脚步声，Steve缩着身体，有人粗暴地推开门，将另一个人推进了房间。那个人跌倒在了地板上，手脚都像Steve一样带着镣铐，费了很大的力气才坐了起来。门在他们面前再次紧锁，Steve盯着新囚犯染血的制服，隐约意识到了事情可能比他想的更加严重：“Fury中校……”

“放松点，士兵，”Fury含糊地说，吐出了一口血水，“Rumlow找到你了，哈。伤亡？”

“一等兵Martinez中弹，目前不知道形式，”Steve回答，“五人全部被俘。”

“妈的……”Fury深黑的脸庞上带着一些鞭打的痕迹，他早年在海湾战争期间受伤、失去了左眼，塔利班显然不注意仪表、并没给他留下那个让他闻名101兵团的眼罩。狰狞的伤疤露出来，让他的表情看上去分外可怖，“Pierce还有Rumlow，他们一直是内奸。”

Steve也已经猜测到了，形式确实相当严重。如果基地内部从高层开始叛变，不知道有多少人会就此受到影响。这伙人留下他们的活口多半别有所图：“除了我们，还有谁知道这事儿？”

“没有，”Fury仅剩的一只眼睛盯着Steve的脸，“据我所知他们留下我们是为了交换人质。两个月前海军陆战队抓到了三个塔利班领导，显然这三个人重要到让Pierce不惜暴露。”

“如果他用我们当人质，我们当然能揭发他。”

“你不清楚Pierce的用心，上尉，”Fury用一种疲惫不堪的口吻说，“他不会在没有准备妥善之前贸然行动。关于这一次的叛变，我们没有任何证据能把他和这个联系起来，外人看来他仍然在坎大哈执行防卫，只有Rumlow是他已经抛出来的棋子。”

“他们打算用……我们两个换三个人？”Steve心里忽然升起了一阵恐惧，如果Bucky和其他的士兵对这伙人来说全无利用价值，达成目的后自然也就没有让他们活下去的必要，甚至现在他们可能已经……Steve不想顺着这个思路想下去，但恐惧第一次爬进他的内心，如同一只躲藏在黑暗中的毒虫般蠢蠢欲动。

“……我身边的士兵都牺牲了。”Fury平淡地说，仿佛他们并未身陷囹圄、毫无希望。

Steve说不出一句话来，他的胃因为紧张而痉挛不已，Fury将那理解为惧怕：“上尉，”他的口吻里有一点轻蔑，“害怕也没什么用，总是有转机可言的。”

他的安慰毫无诚意，Steve也并不在乎他的蔑视，此时此刻他只剩下了一个希望：希望Bucky能有机会活下去。

Bucky和其他三个士兵被关在远离Steve的房间里，他们的头上都蒙了麻袋，直到被推进囚室Bucky才意识到Steve不在身边。察觉到只有Steve被单独关押后他立刻紧张了起来，全副武装的暴徒将他们踢进房间、逐个锁上镣铐，显然没人打算替Martinez治疗。Martinez靠着墙，脸因为失血过多而变得灰白。Bucky费力地蹭到他面前，用肩膀轻轻撞了撞他的大腿：“嘿伙计，醒醒。”

“Sgt……”Martinez虚弱地说，“被射中一点也不酷。”

“闭嘴，你会好起来的，”Bucky视图把自己的T恤衫拉出来，那费了他很大力，不过他最终成功地撕下了一条还算干净的布片，然后艰难地站起来把布片按在Martinez依旧在流血的伤口上：“我会想办法给你弄点水，给我撑住了，好吗？”

Martinez无力地点了点头，他身边的Cole沉默地帮着Bucky一起压住伤口。血缓缓渗出，染红了士兵们的手指。Nakinski弓着身体，双眼无神地看着屋子里一个虚无的角落。看着这三个士兵，Bucky明白他们都在害怕，害怕死亡和未知的命运，他自己也在害怕，但他怕的是Steve不在这里，自己无法百分百保证Steve的安全。Bucky加大手上的力气，强迫自己集中精神给Martinez止血，现在不是他慌乱的时候，Steve不在，他就是这几个年轻人的领导者，他有责任保护他们，无论代价如何。让Bucky略放心的是Martinez的伤口流血的速度渐渐缓了下来，他吐了口气，撕裂了那块染满血的布片，草草将伤口包裹了一下。Bucky试图在这狭小的空间里移动，想要观察周围的形势，但手脚上的镣铐让这一切都变得很艰难。他好不容易摸到了被钉死的窗边，隔着木板间的缝隙向外张望，发现他们被关在一个村落里，Bucky很肯定这个村庄压根不存在于他们所拥有的任何一张地图上。房屋稀疏、道路破旧，看起来这伙暴徒已经完全占据了这里并将这里当成了一个据点。Bucky的视野有限，他努力看了很久，大致发现自己这间囚室外只有一个全副武装的警卫看守，而在距离他们很远的一间矮屋前则有三个人看守，显然那间囚室里的囚犯更为重要。Bucky认为那是关押Steve的地方——一个掌握更多情报的军官显然更有价值。他打量了很久，思考着该如何摆脱眼前的局面，直到Cole凑了上来：“Sgt？”

Bucky回望着Cole，咬紧嘴唇轻轻摇了摇头。

现在他们一筹莫展，Bucky得得好好想想。没有Steve在这儿，他不能贸然行事，况且在这种情况下他所能做的也很有限。门忽然被踢开，两个端着枪的人走进来望着他们，个子高的那个扫过每个人胸前的徽章，最终冲Bucky点了点头：“你，”这是个口音浓重的本地人，“出来。”

“我们需要水，”Bucky回答，并没有移动一步，“还有基本的药。”他比了比身后肩膀被血水染红的Martinez，“不然他会死。”

两人彼此对视一眼，发出了轻蔑的嘲笑，吐了一口口水在地上。个子高的人用手里的步枪指着Bucky的胸口：“出来。”

Bucky瞪着他们，彼此僵持了好几秒钟，另一个矮一些的人走过来一枪托砸到Bucky的下巴上：“出来，不然我们会立刻杀了你们。”他威胁道。Bucky失去了平衡、跌倒在了泥土地上，很快又支撑着自己重新站了起来。他的下巴已经搞搞肿起、嘴角裂开，血滴在了胸口的名牌上，但他并不打算就这么放弃：“你不会的，你们需要我。他妈的搞点水来！”

高个子和矮个子看起来非常愤怒，矮个子还想要再次动手，但高个子拉住了他、咕哝了一句什么，矮个子愤愤地冲Bucky吐了一口口水，转身离开了囚室。Bucky只能希望他是去拿水了，高个子的枪管指着他的胸口，他别无选择、任凭高个子将麻袋套在他头上，被推搡着跌跌撞撞带离了囚室。他们走了很久，枪管始终抵在Bucky背上，引导他直行或者转向，Bucky知道这家伙故意带自己绕了不少圈子好彻底迷惑自己的方向感。最终他们在一扇门前停了下来，高个子将Bucky踹了进去。Bucky跌倒在地，立刻察觉出身下的是水泥地板。他的肩膀撞得生疼，有人扯掉了他头上的麻袋，Bucky在突来的强光下眯起了眼睛，意识到这房间里有一盏探照灯。

那从来都不是什么好兆头。

Rumlow蹲在一张椅子上，他还穿着陆军制服，而Bucky只想痛揍他一顿、扯下他臂章上的国旗和呼啸的白头鹰*。

“我只有一个问题，中士，”Rumlow嘴里叼着一根烟，“我希望你合作。”

“真不巧啊，军士长，我今天没有合作的心情。”Bucky轻蔑又挑衅地说，逼视着Rumlow的脸。Rumlow全然不为所动，脸上没有一点表情，仿佛是尊石像：“真遗憾，看来你喜欢痛苦了。”他就只是动了动眉毛，Bucky身后立刻走上来两个人，一个狠狠一脚踹上Bucky的后膝，另外一个则提来了一整桶水。Bucky失去平衡、跪倒在水泥地上，膝盖一阵刺痛。有人抓住了他的头发、将他的头塞进了水桶里。他拼命试图反抗，但那两双手臂像铁钳一样抓着他的肩膀，Bucky的肺里灌满了水，他无法呼吸，胸口疼痛得几乎要炸裂开，意识一点一点远去，他就要坠入一个黑暗的世界。对方显然精通此道，知道Bucky所能承受的极限。就在Bucky濒临昏迷的边缘时，他们放松钳制、将Bucky的脸扯出水面。Rumlow走到Bucky面前蹲下来，看着他惨白的、不停滴水的脸：“只有一个问题，士兵。68支援营的军士长Romanoff，在她离开之前，都对你说了什么？”

Bucky把嘴里残留的水吐到了他脸上。

再次被按进水桶时，Bucky只有一个想法：至少他们还没对Steve做这个。


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky很认真地想自己会不会死于肺炎，用来逼供的水可算不上干净。他不知道这已经进行了多久，他的眼睛在痛，肺部在灼烧，上半身全部被水浸湿，他们抓着他的肩膀，用几乎将他手臂折断的力道控制着他，他不知道自己肋下挨了多少拳头、肋骨有没有开裂。Bucky吐了一次，差点被呕吐物呛死，Rumlow看起来对他失去了耐心，他对那些人说了什么，Bucky的耳朵里都是水，根本听不见声音。他们把他拖回了牢房，这次甚至没费心蒙他的头。

Bucky昏昏沉沉地被扔在地上，双手重新被铐在身后。他勉强自己睁开眼睛，欣慰地发现除了自己其他士兵看起来相对都还不错。他们一拥而上、把Bucky扶起来，尽可能让他舒服些。Bucky睡了一会儿，当他再醒来时，发现自己枕着Martinez的大腿——年轻的士兵看起来非常苍白，但肩膀的伤口似乎已经止血了。他坐起来扫视了一下整个房间，士兵们横七竖八地倒在各个角落里，屋子正中多了一桶看起来能喝的水。

Bucky踉跄着站起来走到窗边向外张望，太阳已经落山，外面的警戒力量丝毫没有放松。他想着Rumlow问他的问题，忽然意识到了那些信息的重要性。

Natasha并没来得及对他说太多，但现在看起来一切都再明白不过了。

Bucky咳嗽了几声，重新坐到了地板上。他的制服还半湿着，粘满了泥土，很不舒服。

他想起了Steve。

这可真不是个恰当的时机，但那么做会让Bucky好过点。他希望Steve在他身边，这样他们就能互相靠着对方的肩膀、安抚对方、告诉彼此这一切总会结束，有Steve在身边似乎一切都会变得简单起来。但Bucky可不想Steve经历自己经历的一切，而这只不过是个开始而已。

他闭上眼睛，意识又变得模糊，他想起了以前在德国的时候，那会儿他们两个笨拙地学着如何通过电脑视频聊天，分开的五年里他们就试了那么一次（他们对这个都不太擅长）。他还记得那时候Steve刚从ROTC毕业，给Bucky看他全新的制服，Bucky心里想的是这家伙穿这个真辣，嘴上却嘲笑他是根“黄油棒”*，Steve笑着叫他“小绒毛”*，Bucky就大声反驳“滚你的，我早就升职了！”，引来Steve又一轮大笑。

回忆让Bucky暂时忘记了身体上的痛苦，他睡着了。

 

Steve一直没睡，他焦虑不安、担心着Bucky和整只分队，Fury看上去比他镇定得多，那让Steve怀疑他是不是有甚么备用计划——Fury和其他人不同，他是几经战场出生入死的人，如果说他深陷重地之前没有准备周全，Steve反倒会怀疑。但显然他们之间并没有熟到可以畅所欲言的地步，Steve想Fury大概并没有全盘信任自己，考虑到他们当下的处境，这也是可以理解的。在这大半天时间里Steve想了很多办法，但这并不是他个人的行动，他没办法保证能都带着整只队伍平安脱离，他不能贸然涉险。外面的守卫换岗时，有人送了一桶水，除此之外没有任何东西，没有人来和他们交谈或是谈条件。Steve估量着Fury大概已经把该经历的都经历得差不多了，自己对这些人来说不过是锦上添花的一个多于筹码。他耐心地等着，在沉默中计算着时间，当夜幕完全降临后，Steve在黑暗中轻轻开了口：“你有什么打算？”

“打算？”Fury哼了一声，换了个姿势，硬挺的制服和沙土地摩擦、发出了轻微的声音，“我只知道Rumlow的打算。”

“关于军士长Rumlow，你都知道哪些？我想既然我也是人质的一员，应该有知情权吧，长官？”

“……他从军十八年，升到军士长这级别不算容易，举凡你能想到的训练他都参加过，”Fury像在评论天气一样不紧不慢地说，“像他这样的人该去海豹突击队。总之，差不多一年前我注意到他的分队有些异常。”

“你等了一年。”

“我们要赢这场战争，要赢就需要Rumlow的人。”Fury的声音很强硬，“关于他的档案我有一堆，最明显的是……”他迟疑了一下，最终还是说出了口，“在某次行动时他在无授权的情况下杀了几个当地人——平民，和军队或者塔利班都没有任何关系。我们是从那时候开始盯上他的。”

Fury用仅剩的一只眼睛盯着黑暗中的虚无：“我们都困在这身制服里，上尉。有些人来这儿为了金钱，有些人为了权势，有些人为了正义，还有些人呢，他们纯粹喜欢杀戮。相信我，Rumlow绝对属于最后那一类。”

Steve沉默不语，他志愿来阿富汗有一部分是因为Bucky在这儿，但更大的部分是因为他对星条旗立下的誓言。这身制服对Steve来说并不仅仅是福利和助学贷款，他为自由和平宣誓，他想要保护那些基本的权力和信念。他无法想象被孤立起来、落在Rumlow手上的Bucky 现在的处境，Bucky的硬币紧贴着他的胸口，而他所能做的就是将它更紧地贴近自己。

 

赛意达巴德海军陆战队基地

 

Natasha焦虑地在一间小小的办公室里等待着。离开后她依旧会和Bucky不定期联系，但最新的报告显示Bucky和Steve的分队在上一个任务中失踪（或者被绑架），距今已经过了两周，没人知道这支分队发生了什么，与此同时他们的目的地——赛意达巴德南部的一个村庄里驻扎的整支队伍也与基地失去了联系。这件事非同小可，国防部对此特别关注，这也是Natasha有机会参加到搜寻工作中的原因。她被调离了原本的任务赶来支援，但两周过去了，他们一无所获，没有任何塔利班成员宣布对此负责。

房门在他身后打开，一位穿着海军陆战队制服的少尉走了进来，她看上去很干练，瘦长的脸颊上带着一丝疲惫，但双眼却依旧炯炯有神：“Romanoff军士长。”

“Hill少尉，”Natasha知道这位少尉曾与失踪的中校Fury共同执行任务，算得上是他的老部下了，“最新进展——”

“我们今早截获了一封电报，与其说截获不如说对方有意透露，”Hill把手里的文件夹递给了Natasha，“我们不知道对方的身份，保守估计是塔利班在这一带的一个激进组织，他们想要交换三个战俘。”

“是巴基斯坦那边抓到的——”

“没错，”Hill的眼睛里闪过一丝深深的忧虑，“国防部不会答应，那些家伙已经被关进关塔那摩，即使我也没有权限。最坏的结果是这些恐怖分子会威胁杀害俘虏。”

“我们不知道有多少人落进了他们手里。”

“目前确认失踪的有中校Fury和Rogers上尉的小分队，其余的士兵都已确认阵亡。”

“我可以帮上忙，”Natasha估量了片刻，快速地浏览着手里的文件——那里面包含了两周内陆军及海军陆战队所搜索到的各类杂乱信息，“我受过这方面的专门训练。”

“这是我们借调你来这里的原因，军士长。”Hill看起来很满意Natasha的回答，“我会给你弄台没那么糟糕的电脑，有任何结果，请第一时间通知我。”

接下来整整三天，Natasha没离开过那台电脑。她忙着在错综复杂的数据中分析头绪，和其他的情报人员一遍又一遍地过滤信息，从卫星地图到巡逻报告，整个团队进了最大的努力，最终他们将目标锁定在了距离基地一百五十英里左右的一个荒废村庄。救援行动立刻展开，基地派出了两架蝰蛇机外带陆地救援团。Natasha和Hill全副武装坐上了其中一辆，负责空中警戒，她们两人对这趟救援都没什么太好的预感：装备虽然充分，但没人知道那些士兵是否仍然活着。

当他们驾驶到废弃村庄上方时，地面显然引发了骚乱。Natasha果断指挥陆地团队突袭，她们在低空巡回，试图找到人质关押的场所。幸运的是他们在十分钟内就找到了第一个监狱，Hill命令蝰蛇一号的驾驶员降低飞行高度，完全不顾女兵不参与近身战场的规定，快速跳上了屋顶并开枪打死了第一个守卫。Natasha很快就加入了她，她们居高临下，消灭了这房屋附近的塔利班分子，冲进了囚室。地板上躺着Fury和Steve，Hill第一个冲上去扶起了Fury：“长官！”她在直升机的轰鸣声中大喊着，不停地拍打他的脸颊。

“也差不多该是时候了！”Fury哼了一声，虚弱地几乎无法站立。两周来他和Steve仅靠一点水和最基本的食物生存下来，显然人质的健康并非塔利班的优先考虑事项。Steve也在Natasha的帮助下站了起来，她还用刀撬开了他们俩的手铐：“你的队员呢？”

“他们被单独关押了……”Steve努力让自己张开眼睛，他不能在这个时候倒下，Bucky还在等他，“我需要武器。”

Natasha板着脸瞪着他——Steve此时虚弱无力、没有一点作战装备，他不能上战场：“你得去飞机上等着，上尉。”

“不行，”Steve几乎粗鲁地打断了她、摇晃着向门外挣扎，“我的小队……还有Barnes中士！”

Natasha挑了挑眉毛，知道Steve是不会听劝的，她看了Hill和Fury一眼，毕竟眼下Fury是唯一有权对Steve下命令的人。Fury摇了摇头：“给他把该死的枪。”

Hill把自己大腿上的M9和额外的三个弹匣递给Steve：“上尉，你需要防护。”

Steve摇了摇头，打量着外面的火力：“他们总共有五班人马，每班不超过二十人，我们顶得住。应该还有另外一个囚室和这里差不多，你们知道位置吗？”

“向东南一百五十码左右，”Natasha叹了口气，“我掩护你。”

Steve没有再次反对，他跟在Natasha身后冲出了门，Hill则直接掩护Fury上了直升机。囚室外火力很猛，塔利班分子和救援队在废墟中作战，Steve能做的就是迈动自己无力的腿、紧跟在Natasha身后跑向另外一间囚室，同时祈祷着Bucky还活着。他们穿过子弹网，一发子弹擦过他的肩膀，他甚至没分心查看伤势。Natasha在距囚室几码外的地方停下来、强迫Steve呆在他身后：“门口有五个人，上尉，我不想你冒险。”

Steve看了看自己身上空荡荡的制服：“我不会，但我们必须过去，Bucky和我的士兵在等我们。”

Natasha伏下身体、在地面上匍匐前进，Steve不得不留在掩体后，当Natasha爬进另一处较近的安全掩体并对Steve打了信号后，他开了枪、准确地命中了距离囚室门最近的一个武装分子。与此同时Natasha也放倒了两个人，剩下的两个手里端着机枪，对他们展开了疯狂的扫射。Steve数着子弹数量、在对方上子弹的间隙弹出来击倒了另外两个。他没时间检查形式、在Natasha的惊呼声中冲出去捡起一把步枪，砸烂了囚室的门锁冲了进去。房间里的士兵们都出于戒备状态，Steve匆匆扫了他们一眼，Cole，Nakinski，Martinez看起来都还凑活，只有Bucky躺在地板上。

“他怎么了？”Steve把手里的武器递给Cole，走过去检查Bucky。三个士兵对视了一眼，Natasha已经冲了进来，来不及责备Steve的鲁莽，而是忙着用从尸体那儿捡来的钥匙给所有人打开手铐。

“他们每天都把中士带出去……”Martinez小声说，Steve的心沉到了谷底——两个礼拜的刑讯，他甚至不敢随便移动Bucky。他小心地抚上了Bucky的额头，Bucky烧得很厉害，制服胸口满是血和泥土。Steve大概知道塔利班惯用的刑讯手段，他咬紧了牙、将Bucky的身体架起来：“拿你们能拿的武器，撤退！”

三个士兵不需要他再下令，已经捡起了尸体旁边的步枪和弹匣。Steve把Bucky整个人架到背上，扛着他在士兵和Natasha的掩护下向蝰蛇机跑去。他们几个人都脚步虚软、没办法很快地移动，同时还要面对地面上的交叉火力。Steve的心跳从未如此剧烈，他扛着Bucky、一点也不肯松手，唯恐Bucky会再受到什么伤害。

“Steve……？”Bucky在Steve背后咳嗽起来，他被颠簸弄醒了，“Steve，抱歉，你得放我下来，肋骨……”

Steve吓了一跳，他没预料到Bucky的肋骨会有这么严重的伤害，为了不让断骨戳到肺部他不得不把Bucky从肩膀上放下来。Bucky喘了几口气，抓着Steve的肩膀勉强站着：“让我歇两秒，走吧……”他踉跄地迈着步子、不得不攀着Steve的肩膀免得摔倒。他们距离直升机已经很近了，就在这时他们身后响起了震耳的爆炸声，所有人被气浪推得失去了平衡、甩向了各个方向。Steve撞上了一堵土墙，又在地表上滚了几圈才停下来，等他能重新支配身体，他立刻开始寻找Bucky：Bucky就躺在距离他几码远的地方，其他的士兵四处分散，Natasha则挣扎着试图站起来。Steve的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，炸弹的余威让他听不见、也无法思考，他只是本能地爬向Bucky、无视自己痛得要裂开的肋下。他大喊着Bucky的名字，却根本听不见自己的声音。他们距离爆炸源太近了，Steve不知道Bucky或者其他人有没有被弹片打到，他竭力爬向Bucky，Bucky的右手动了动，扭头望向了Steve的方向，他的脸上都是泥土和血迹，被燃烧的火焰映得一片通红。

在这生死攸关的一刻，四周的一切似乎都消失了，Steve的心里不再恐惧，他只是看着Bucky迷茫的眼睛，坚定地爬向他、直到他们的两只手紧紧握在一起：“没事的，”他在明显眩晕的Bucky耳边低喃，“没事的，我会陪你到最后……”

他看到了Bucky流血不止的左手，一块碎弹片插进了他的手肘上方，可能伤到了什么大血管。Steve挣扎着扯下了自己的腰带给Bucky做了一个简单的止血捆绑，然后他捧起了Bucky的头：“来吧伙计，我们可不能死在这儿！想想布鲁克林的那些房子！”

Bucky无意识地眨着眼睛，过了漫长的好几秒钟他终于缓过神来，他没有体力站起来，于是Steve不得不抓着他的衣领将他拖向直升机。Cole和Nakinski挣扎着过来帮助他，他们抓着Bucky向直升机的方向移动，他们显然低估了这个隐蔽基地的军火储备，一发又一发炸弹不断被引爆。

“我们得快点撤退！”Natasha大喊。蝰蛇机已经被迫起飞、丢下了软绳。Natasha帮着受伤的Martinez先爬上去，然后是Cole和Nakinski。三个士兵上了直升机后，Steve能够更集中地照顾Bucky了，他让Natasha爬上绳梯，将Bucky扛到自己背上、右手抓住了绳梯、左手牢牢抓住Bucky的腰带，尽可能向上爬动。Bucky似乎已经完全失去了意识，火烫的脸颊紧贴着Steve的脖子，呼吸急促张皇。Natasha一只脚勾着绳梯，不顾危险、双手帮助Steve把Bucky往上拽，蝰蛇机被迫不停上升以摆脱炸弹的控制区，就在Steve的一只手几乎已经够到舱门时，另一发炸弹在蝰蛇正前方引爆，强大的气流和火焰引发了剧烈的颠簸，整架飞机向后倾斜，Steve几乎从绳梯上跌落，Bucky则滑下了他的背、直接坠入了下方陷入火海的废墟。

 

如果不是Natasha拉住了Steve，他一定也跟着跳下去了：“我们必须得撤退了！”她在绳梯上对着Steve大喊。Steve全然听不见，他的眼睛盯着那片火海、盯着Bucky消失的地方：“我不能留下Bucky！”他挣扎着视图摆脱Natasha、想要爬到绳梯的下端去，“我们不能留下任何一个人！”

“上尉，冷静点！”Natasha不肯松手，“Barnes不会想要你干这种蠢事的！”

“不要说得好像他已经……”Steve没说完这句话，子弹沿着他呼啸来去，吊在半空中的他和Natasha已经成了地面武装力量最好的靶子。Natasha看了一眼那片废墟，咬咬牙对驾驶员做了一个手势。蝰蛇颤抖了几下，咆哮着升空、将他们带离了这片人间地狱。

因为脱水、营养不良以及炸弹和中弹，Steve在被拉上直升飞机前就失去了意识。当他醒来时他发现自己躺在一张简易医疗床上，周围是各种便携设备，他立刻意识到这是一顶军用医疗帐篷。他想要起身，但四肢软绵无力，他勉强用手拔掉氧气管和手腕上的注射针头，命令自己起身。一个护士跑过来一脸凶狠地瞪着他：“别动，长官，如果我需要把你捆起来我会的。”

“Na……Romanoff军士长在哪儿？”Steve完全没有力气真的推开她或是反抗，他不知道自己身上发生了什么，浑身上下的剧痛让他四肢无力，只能无助地被她按回床上。Natasha掀开帐篷走了进来，她看上去很糟糕，头发凌乱、制服上带着血迹，脸上贴着一张很大的创可贴：“很高兴你醒来了，上尉。”

“……Barnes……”Steve忍着逐渐强烈起来的头痛说，Natasha盯着他的脸，最终摇了摇头：“我很抱歉，上尉，已经两天了，我们已经派出了后续的搜救部队，现在没有任何消息。”

“我睡了两天？”Steve迷茫地看着天花板，没有消息就意味着没有发现Bucky的尸体，没有尸体则意味着仍有希望。

“你的肋骨在爆炸时断了两根，其中一根几乎戳透了右肺叶，上飞机后你的肺已经开始塌陷了，”Natasha安静地说，“除此之外你还有脑震荡、挫伤以及重度营养不良等等症状，需要我叫个医生来吗？”

“不……”Steve平静地躺着，看着护士在他身边走来走去、重新给他插好那些被他胡乱拔掉的管子，他们可能给他用了吗啡镇痛，那让Steve无法集中精神思考。从Natasha描述的伤情来看他们可能很快会把自己转移到其他地方去，也许是德国或者是别的基地，但Steve不能离开这里、不能留下Bucky：“我不能走。”

“我恐怕你没有选择的余地。”Natasha几乎是愧疚地说，“这是规定，上尉。”

“我……”Steve还想说什么，但护士加大了吗啡的剂量，他的意识开始变得模糊，疼痛逐渐远去，他的脑海里仿佛有千百个闪光点在盘旋来去，最终他们都汇成了Bucky的脸。

星光下，沙漠里，一脸疲劳的Bucky靠着自己的武器，对他说着他们的未来，那些布鲁克林的公寓、那些他们尚未实现的计划：“我……要去……”Steve喘息着说，“Bucky……”然后他再一次闭上了眼睛，意识滑进了无边际的黑暗。

再次醒来时，Steve发现自己躺在飞机上，他们用安全带将他紧紧地绑在担架上，除了转动头部他什么都不能做。他无声地挣扎，任凭粗帆布磨破他的皮肤，血滴下来、染红了身下的担架床。有两个护士站起来试图安抚他，但Steve已经陷入了一种狂躁的状态，他唯一所剩下认知就是Bucky不在这里，Bucky从直升机上掉下去、落入了火海。太多无法宣泄的情绪充满了他，他张大嘴却觉得完全摄取不到任何氧气，他无助地挣扎，看到人影在眼前闪来闪去、噪杂的声音在耳边毫无意义地响起。

Bucky不在这里。

第三次醒来时Steve已经躺到了医院的病床上，收音机里放着的是他不怎么熟悉的德语。Steve尝试着从手指开始移动身体，这次他做得还不错，至少他能控制自己的四肢、慢慢从床上坐起来。他的肋骨痛得厉害，头也昏昏沉沉的，但他觉得自己还能撑住，于是他伸手关掉了镇痛的阀门。床边的地板上摆着他的行李，只有他的，两个军绿色的行李袋孤单地躺在地板上，纸牌上写着他的名字。

Steve恍惚了很久，然后他按下了呼叫铃。

Steve重返阿富汗已经是将近两个月后，他动用了一切能动用的关系将自己带回这片干燥的土地，目的只有一个，他要找到Bucky。这段期间来搜救团队三次清理了那个村庄，所找到的只有牺牲士兵的遗体，所有的法医鉴定工作还在陆续进行中，但从初步的牙齿X光来看，所发现的遗体中并没有Bucky。这给了Steve极大的希望，他不得不奢望Bucky还活着，因为他无法想象如果Bucky死在那场袭击中他该如何存活下去。所有的报告中，Bucky Barnes中士都被鉴定为“失踪”，Steve想要确保他们会继续对Bucky的搜索，而最好的办法就是他亲自加入这项工作。

他站在陌生的营房里，对着镜子刮着胡子。这两个月他消瘦了很多，制服空荡荡地挂在身上，脸色暗黄憔悴，只有一双眼睛勉强还算有些神采。他盯着镜子里仿佛行尸走肉一样的自己，仔细地将脸上的胡茬刮得干干净净，至少他还能做到这个，在找到Bucky之前，他要好好地照顾自己。他按了一下胸前的口袋，Bucky的硬币还在那儿，沉重、温暖地紧贴着他的胸膛，像在提醒他拥抱Bucky的感觉。

Steve放下剃须刀，有条不紊地整理好自己的卫生用品，确保制服一切整齐，然后他离开了房间。

这一天又是新的一天，他将正式开始寻找Bucky的工作，他一定要带Bucky回家、那个他们已经计划好要共同建立起来的家。


	11. Chapter 11

2010 阿富汗 坎大哈 斯平布尔达克

Rumlow走进久已荒废的村庄，踢开一扇低矮的房门钻了进去。他穿着当地人的衣服，布料沉重地黏在身上，非常不舒服，但这绝对不够影响到Rumlow。他身后的三个队员一个挨着一个跟着他进了已经快要塌陷的房子，在肮脏的沙地上坐下来，沉默地喝水、吃东西。Rumlow叼着一根烟，并没有点燃，而是看着背靠墙的那个人。对方木然地抱着武器，背贴着墙、双眼直视“门”的方向，这个人用头巾把脸蒙得严严实实，时刻警惕十足，像头在猎豹身畔吃草的羚羊，一点风吹草动就会跳起来。Rumlow把一袋口粮丢了过去：“吃点东西。”

过了好一会儿那个人才接过了口粮撕开，并没有用燃料、而是直接把冷冰冰的食物塞进了嘴巴。Rumlow看着他咀嚼，忽然笑了，他凑过去挨着那个人坐下来，打量着他僵硬的左手：“想回美国吗？”

要回美国并不容易，军方对他的悬赏还有效，但这几年Rumlow积攒了很多钱，有足够的钱就能够打通足够的关系，况且狡猾的Pierce还未倒台，Rumlow相信那家伙还用得上自己，他只要想办法把自己从这个活地狱拉出去就行了。至于回去后该怎么办，那就是另一回事了。身边这家伙很可能是个累赘，但说不定必要时也能派上用场。湿热的风沿着破旧墙壁上的缝隙不停地灌进来，Rumlow忽然感到了一阵前所未有的疲惫。他累极了，他想念空调、满是辣妹的泳池还有新鲜多汁的汉堡，他想着自己那几个足够他舒舒服服过上一阵子、还算安全的海外账户，就在这一刻他做了决定。

“跟我出去。”他悄声对沉默地吃着食物的士兵说，他们一前一后不太引人注目地离开，Rumlow在这个不大的村庄里七拐八拐，渐渐远离了其他人。他找到了自己预先留在这里的车，脱下身上的外套，扔掉了除武器之外一切可追踪的东西。对方跟着他上了车，依旧一言不发。Rumlow早就习惯了，他启动了卡车，瞟了副驾驶座上的人一眼：“东海岸还是西海岸？”

2012 纽约 布鲁克林

Steve看着那则空军上士与其同性伴侣结婚的新闻，笑着摇了摇头。他面前的接待员把他的DD214还给他：“可以了，Rogers先生。”

Rogers先生对Steve来说真是个久违的称呼。Steve收好了自己的文件，贷款的事情就要办完了，他马上就能买到看中的公寓，那公寓离他长大的街区不远，建筑是二战前留下来的，开发商买下后好好装饰了内部。公寓朝向堪称完美，内部格局像极了Bucky家的老房子，Steve知道Bucky回来后肯定会喜欢的。

他从未放弃过寻找Bucky，但他的合约已经到期了，是时候脱下军装恢复普通人的生活了。他知道自己还会去找的，有很多种途径可以让他去阿富汗，他不会就此放弃。他总是随身携带Bucky留给他的硬币，即使收到了Barnes中士阵亡的通知，Steve仍不打算放弃，他认为Bucky还活着，Natasha对此曾委婉劝说过他找个心理医生。她在去年就退伍了，Steve始终和她保持联系，退役后不久她就和一个律师结了婚，在威斯康辛，听说过得还不错。

 

七月的纽约热极了，Steve揣着文件走在街道上，听着擦身而过的行人抱怨一拨又一波的热浪。这在Steve来说算不得什么，脚下既不是沉重的军靴和沙地，背上也没有几十磅重的背包，头顶上更没有闷热的头盔。他把两只手插在口袋里，夹着文件袋怡然自得地漫步，他只需要去银行办完最后的手续，明天就可以去和房产商签约了。Steve看了一下手表，现在是上午十点整，时间刚好。他进了银行，拿到预约号码后就在大厅沙发上坐下来耐心等候。十一点二十五分，一辆毫不起眼的旧面包车在银行大门前停了下来。三个身材结实的男人跳下车，脸上都戴着滑稽的动物面具，他们冲进了银行，一个人看守大门、一个人端着扫视大厅，另一个则直奔柜台、递上了一张纸条。

银行里只有三五个客人，保安显然从未见过这样的场面，有些不知所措。Steve一眼看出他腰间的那把枪只是个摆设，而劫匪手里却揣着一把货真价实的军用M4——对于普通的银行抢劫来说这个配备有点过高了。

“统统趴到地板上！”劫匪的声音隔着面具听起来很模糊，所有人都吓呆了，陆续在枪口胁迫下伏地了身体。Steve冷静地站起来，双手举过头顶、按照劫匪的要求伏到了地板上。他没有武器，一个人对付三个劫匪很困难，况且还有可能连累到其他无辜平民，他只好趴在地板上尽量抬头、希望能观察到一些有用的信息以便提供给警察。柜台上的员工慌乱地拿着纸条进了后堂，Steve估计劫匪要的是金库里的东西，这让他们显得更加专业了。一切都像疾风一样迅速，劫匪背着沉重的包袱跑出了金库，另外两个人迅速跟上他，警铃大作，但那辆面包车早已经开得远了。Steve慢慢从地板上爬起来等警察赶来，两分钟后几辆警车开到门前，让他意外的是从第一辆车上跳下来的人竟然是Natasha。

她剪短了头发，合体的黑西装显得非常干练，胸口挂着闪闪发亮的警徽，进门后一眼就认出了Steve：“Rogers上尉。”

“军士长，还是警长？”Steve笑了，“我以为你搬去威斯康辛了，真没想到会在这种情况下遇到你。”

“我也是，”Natasha拥抱了他，“怎么样，适应的还好吗？”

“挺不错的，虽然没料到会遇到这个。”Steve有些不好意思地缩了缩肩膀，“三个劫匪，如果我没猜错他们的车里还有至少一个后备的。”他放低了声音在Natasha耳边说，“他们很专业，战术移动，其中一个手掌上有个纹身，四方形，三条白色四十五度斜线——”

“第三步兵师……”Natasha叹了口气，“你觉得这伙人是什么来历，退伍老兵？”

“像是。”Steve已经想不起看过多少类似新闻，退伍士兵或有伤病、或饱受PTSD折磨无法融入正常生活。事实上如果不是因为一心要找到Bucky这件事情支撑着他、让他忘记战场上经历过的一切，Steve也不确定自己会知道该如何应对日常生活。

Natasha沉默了几秒钟，从口袋里抽出了自己的名片：“Cap，有空来找我，好吗？”她看起来很诚恳，“我需要帮助。”

 

Steve在第二天去了她的警局。Natasha有张很不错的桌子，看起来她工作得相当出色。见到Steve时Natasha正对着电脑屏幕研究着什么，Steve把带来的咖啡放在她面前：“需要休息一会儿吗？”

“嗨Cap，”Natasha接过咖啡点头致谢，“谢谢你特意过来，一切都好吗？”

“很好。”

Natasha推了一张椅子过来：“坐，我想你和我一起看看这些。”

电脑屏幕上显示的是一些监控录像，Steve一眼就认出这些录像都来自同一个犯罪团伙——昨天他目击的那场抢劫。

“我能帮上什么吗？”

“其实我想让你看这个。”Natasha看上去有些犹豫，但最终她轻点鼠标、放大了一张监控照片。照片很模糊，即使放大后也只能隐约看到驾驶座上的人影，那个人没有像其他同伙一样戴面具，而是戴了顶棒球帽、挡住大半张脸，只有下颚显露出一点，被摄像头捕捉到了。但即使是这一点点影像也足够熟悉的人、亲近的人用来进行辨认。Steve忽然忘记了呼吸，盯着那张照片，他的肩膀开始颤抖，接着是整个人：“这……这不是……”

“我不太确定，但昨天你说那些人看起来有军队背景……”Natasha苦涩地笑了，“我知道他的尸体一直没被发现……”

Steve的手无意识地按上了自己的胸口，Bucky的硬币深嵌进他的皮肤。照片那个嫌疑人棒球帽下露出来的半张脸像极了Bucky。

 

Natasha走出警局，路边她常去的热狗摊前排了长队，她皱起了眉毛，正要走过去，Steve闪了出来：“嗨！”

“Steve……”Natasha近乎无奈地叹了口气，“你在这儿等了多久？”

Steve靠着自己的哈雷车，两手捧着头盔：“久到够时间给你买了加双份芥末的辣椒热狗。”

“你是打算公然贿赂警察吗？”Natasha笑了，接过了Steve手里的食物，“Steve，你知道我很想帮你，但我不能和你讨论调查中的案件，也没办法给你任何信息。”

“我知道。”Steve真诚地回答，“你已经帮了我很大的忙，我不会想要妨碍你的公务，但拜托，Natasha，如果你有任何消息——”

“我会尽量。”她顿了顿，似乎有些犹豫，但最终开始开口了，“Steve，你有没有想过，如果Barnes活下来了、他为什么不来找你？”

Steve沉默了，原因可能有很多种：Bucky当时伤势很严重，如果能从坠落、爆炸中生还，绝对可以算得上是个奇迹。对于Bucky的失踪这些年来Steve做了无数次猜想，最有可能的就是Bucky当时被俘虏了。除了死亡，这是Steve所能想到的唯一一个阻挡Bucky回到自己身边的理由，他之所以坚持重返阿富汗战区也是为此，没想到Bucky却有可能就在自己身边、在美国本土。

“我不知道，”Steve坦率地说，“Natasha，你比其他人更了解战争会对一个人造成怎么样的影响。”他的目光有点恍惚，仿佛自己又回到了那片风沙漫天的战场，“我刚去阿富汗的时候Bucky告诉我，那些东西，他见过的那些事情会撕碎我。当时我觉得他只是想要保护我所以夸大其词，后来我才知道他并没有。Bucky遭遇的比我多得多，我不知道他在哪里、为什么没有回来，但Natasha，如果他不能回来，那我一定会找到他、带他回家。”

“Steve……”Natasha看着Steve，眼中闪烁着一丝不知名的情绪，右手手指轻轻抚上了自己的婚戒，“我会帮你的，你知道我也很想带他回来，对吧？”

Steve感激地点了点头，给了Natasha一个拥抱，然后上了自己的机车。热风吹在身上的感觉并不怎么舒服，他一路骑回暂住的公寓，快步跑上了楼。公寓床边阳台上摆着一张桌子，堆满了Steve收集的简报，他的电脑屏幕上也开满了新闻链接，全部都是关于这几起看似关联的劫案。在得知Bucky不但可能还活着、而且有可能卷入这几起事件后，Steve就尽最大的努力四处搜集资料。他个人所能找到的信息相当有限，如果Bucky真的是这个组织的一员，Natasha很可能是他惟一的希望。他在寥寥几篇新闻中反复寻找着蛛丝马迹，可那些千篇一律的报道并不能帮到他什么；他试图利用自己的关系寻找第三步兵师的线索，可当初去伊拉克的士兵成千上万，想要找到一个落魄的士兵犹如大海捞针。Steve盯着模糊的新闻图片，看着被打劫过后银行的照片，在失去Bucky后又一次感到无力、绝望。他闭上眼睛，用在审讯中学到的一些技巧反复逼自己回忆在银行中的那短短的一分钟，回想每一个细节、梳理残留的记忆，想要找到除了纹身之外的其他线索。Steve不是第一次对自己做这样的训练了，当初在德国基地等待伤愈时他无数次让自己尽可能地回忆更多关于被俘关押的细节，他知道该如何让自己平静下来、进入当时的情景，打开潜意识里尚未被自己意识到的关键。他闭着眼睛，让午后的热风吹过自己的身体，平静地呼吸、让大脑放松，他回忆着记忆中那些一闪而过的片段和细节：纹身，他们穿的衣服、用的枪支以及行动的方式，他有没有看到外面等着的车和车上的司机呢？Steve反复回忆着，忽然一个画面猝不及防地闪入脑海： Bucky开着车，衬衫敞开，露出里面的旧背心，右手懒散地握着方向盘、左手探出窗外，阳光照射着他结实的皮肤、线条饱满的肌肉，他在笑，嘴里絮絮叨叨嘲笑着Steve拿着的那堆磁带。

“别闹了Stevie，这年头谁还听磁带啊，我和你打赌这车里压根没有录音机。”

那时的Bucky如此年轻，生机勃勃，仿佛拥有整个世界。Steve张开眼，望着窗外的夏日晴空，胸口传来剧烈的疼痛，像是当年被震断的肋骨全部戳进肺叶。Steve整个人都僵硬了，树叶摩擦声，窗外行人的脚步声，明亮的光和炽热的风将他带回三年前，他被火焰、爆炸、子弹包围，他吊在那架摇摇欲坠的蝰蛇上，Bucky就在他下方、虚弱得无法支撑自己的体重，那双大眼睛在火光之中看着Steve，平静得甚至没有一丝求生欲望。他从Steve身上滑下去了、摔进了火海，可他脸上连一点惧怕都没有，面对死亡他无所畏惧，只因为他知道Steve能够活下去。Steve的手指轻轻地颤抖着，他站起来、走到自己的衣柜边，从顶上拿出一个盒子，那里面躺着的是Bucky和他之间所有的通信还有Bucky过去的照片，以及一些后来军方还给他的属于Bucky的“遗物”。Bucky和他一样是个无父无母的孤儿，长久以来他们所有的文档和记录中所填入的联系人都是彼此，Bucky曾开玩笑说如果他们之中有一个是女人、能合法结婚的话，光保险和住房补贴就能多赚一笔。他抚摸着那些皱巴巴的文档，老旧的照片还有Bucky的身份证（他是在基地里找到的，Bucky出发前似乎留下了大部分证件甚至护照），躺在最上方的是一封推定死亡通知，Steve从未认真读过，因为他不相信Bucky会死去。

他不该一个人死在陌生的土地上，他为这个国家流血奋战过，他值得一个更好的结局，他应该回来、安全地但在Steve身边，他还那么年轻，关于Bucky Barnes的一切不该只终结于一座空旷的坟墓。

Steve放任自己沉浸在悲伤中，过了好一会儿他重新平静下来，把盒子放回原位，揉着酸痛的太阳穴，让自己重新回到面前的工作中。网络上的信息依旧不多，Steve疲惫地反复浏览着，直到他的电话响起，屏幕上跳出了一个未知的号码。自退伍后Steve还没来得及认识太多朋友，过去三年对他来说唯一重要的事情是找到Bucky，有一部分的他随着Bucky的消失而死去，朋友、工作、享受生活对他来说不再重要了。Steve并不想浪费时间，但眼前的调查显然是一个死胡同，他揉了揉眼睛，无奈地接起了电话。

“Rogers上尉——”

对方的声音听起来很熟悉，会叫Steve这个称谓的人不多，Steve立刻就想起来了：“Fury中校？！”

导致Bucky失踪的那次突袭营救后，有很长一段时间Steve都没有见到过Nick Fury，不过后来他回到阿富汗后Fury很帮了他一些事情。Steve并不意外对方会有自己的号码并想要联系：“没想到你会找到我。”

“是上校。”Fury的声音听起来总是带着种挑衅的感觉，“有些事情你需要知道，Cap，近期你能到华盛顿来一趟吗？”

“华盛顿？”Steve皱起了眉毛，Natasha这边可能有关于Bucky的唯一线索，他并不想离开，但紧接着Fury的话就让他做出了决定。

“这和Barnes中士有关，上尉，我们认为他可能还活着。”


	12. Chapter 12

接到Fury的电话之后，Steve立刻就买了最早一班的机票。他不知道Fury掌握了多少信息，几天来短短的一句“我们认为他还活着”让Steve焦虑不安，起先他有些拿不定主意，不知是否该贸然去华盛顿与Fury会和。但Steve随即决定既然Natasha这边没有更多进展，他就不能放过任何一丝线索。Steve这人一旦作出决定就不肯回头，即使如此，直等到走下飞机那一刻，脚踏实地的感觉才让他觉得稍微安心了一些。Fury指定的会面地点靠近华盛顿纪念碑，Steve花了一阵子才赶到。这是一家非常不起眼的咖啡厅，现在是上午十点，咖啡厅显得十分冷清，Steve大步走进去，一眼就看到了坐在角落里翻着报纸的Fury。Fury穿着一件黑色的夹克，戴了顶深色鸭舌帽，似乎并不想引起任何人的注意。Steve在他对面的空位坐下，随手将旅行包放到一边：“上校。”

“实际上我和你一样了，上尉，”Fury放下报纸，仅剩的一只独眼盯着Steve不放松，“上个月底退出来的，现在我只是Fury，没什么头衔了。”

“那么我也只是Rogers，”Steve笑笑，没想到Fury居然也已退休，“你说你有Barnes中士的消息。”

“谢谢你跑这一趟，我只是说我们认为他可能还活着，并且已经回到美国本土了。”Fury低头搅拌着自己那杯几乎已经喝光了的咖啡。Steve对来点单的服务生抱歉地笑笑，匆忙点了一杯黑咖啡，就又把注意力放回了Fury身上：“我需要详情，谢谢。”他心急如焚，一点也不想把时间浪费在这些绕弯子的对话上。Fury显然比任何人都知道Steve有多想找到Bucky：“我不和你兜圈，Steve，这件事情比你所知道的涉及范围还要大。我们不知道他为什么会消失了这么多年并且完全没有试图和我们联络，最坏的结果是他一直被俘虏囚禁，但也许真相并不是我们所希望的那样。五个月以前海关审核了一批来自叙利亚的工程师，其中两个人的资料后来被发现是伪造的。问题在于他们伪造得太高明了，海关和使馆都没有发现。这两个人当时顺利入境，直到现在除了海关的监控录像之外我们没有其他线索，他们完全消失了。”Fury从报纸里抽出一张照片，照片看起来显然是经过放大的，像素十分模糊，依稀可辨认是两个男人，身材中等，一个留着利落的短发，五官深刻，另一个戴着帽子，头发很长，凌乱地塞进外套领子里，稀疏的络腮胡掩盖了他的半张脸。比起从Natasha那里看到的监控录像，海关安检提供的照片多少要清晰一些，此刻Steve更加能确信，这个人的确是Bucky，Bucky还活着，从地狱挣扎回来了。Steve还没来得及为此感到高兴，就辨认出了Bucky身边另外那个男人——当时在阿富汗俘虏他们的叛军领袖、前一级军士长Rumlow。Steve深吸了几口气，努力让自己平静下来，Fury似乎早就预料到了他的反应，把照片从他手里抽回来：“别高兴太早了，FBI，CIA，国际刑警还有宪兵部队都在找他。他失踪了这么多年，现在和通缉犯Rumlow一起入境，我们不能确定他是否还——”

“Bucky是个英雄，”Steve打断了Fury的话，“他救了我，救了那支小队其他的人。你当时也在，你知道发生了什么。我们都还活着，就是因为他的牺牲。不管为什么他没有回来报到，我相信他有他的原因。你不如告诉我，现在你是为了哪家工作？”

“你不一定会喜欢那个原因。我们知道Natasha——抱歉，前Romanoff军士长手上的案子。你不想知道这伙人都是谁、为什么频繁袭击纽约的银行吗？”

“你是说，这些抢劫案件并不是……偶发的？你认为他们的目标并不只是钱？”Steve敏锐地意识到这件事情确如Fury所说，比他所能够想象的涉及范围还要广。他觉得自己像是被一张无形的网给紧紧地拢住了，无法呼吸，无法看清眼前的形势，像是在一片迷雾中穿行，唯一认定的是Bucky在彼岸等他，而Steve必须要带Bucky回家。

“坦白说，我不认为Rumlow需要钱。他在阿富汗的时候隐藏得还不错，但后来我们对他进行了全面的监控，他在开曼岛的一些海外帐户资金充足，仅仅就我们掌握的情况来看他这辈子大概都不需要钱了——至少不需要这样小打小闹地抢银行。你知道这伙人每次涉案金额多少吗？没有一起超过五万块。说不定Rumlow出钱资助这些匪徒，我们相信他是这伙劫匪的领导，而他们这样声东击西的目的，恐怕和Pierce有关。”

“你认为Bucky也是他们中的一分子？你认为Bucky叛变了？”Steve不能容忍对Bucky的侮辱，他想起了最后一次见到Bucky时，Bucky垂死的脸庞。当时Bucky坠机时绝望又欣慰的表情日久弥新，Steve即使在睡梦中也会见到那张脸。Bucky付出了这么多才能活下来，Steve不能容忍他人对Bucky的猜疑和指责，哪怕Fury并没有明确地表示出这层意思。

“关于这个，我希望你能帮上忙，所以我才会邀请你来这里。”Fury似乎意识到了Steve的怒火，平淡地回应了一句，“我有份工作邀请给你，你的资历、背景和能力正是我们需要的，就从Barnes中士的案子开始，怎么样，你加入吗？”

“你还没告诉我你到底在为谁工作。”Steve攥紧了拳头，盯着Fury那只独眼，Fury笑了：“哈，我不想说谎，Cap，问题是我还真背不出这该死的名字！太长了！”

他丢给Steve一张卡片，卡片是深黑色的，印着“SHIELD”几个大大的烫金字母。

纽约

Rumlow拎着两打啤酒，沿着消防梯往三楼的公寓走。这一带过去住的都是乌克兰移民，现在也没太多变化，不过建筑变得更加破旧而已。这里的租户都经过几次转手，很难追踪信息，只要有钱就能藏得很稳当。Rumlow按月支付租金，低调谨慎，从不和任何人来往，居然在这片街区安安静静地住了三个月。他一爬上消防梯顶就看到那家伙坐在铁皮平台上，不太灵活的左手抓着扶手，两条细细的腿从消防梯栏杆间伸展出去，看着楼下小巷里玩耍的一群孩子。Rumlow放下啤酒，低头看这个人的脸，这个人这会儿看起来不像平时那样不苟言笑，脸上的表情也柔和了许多，好像在努力回想着什么。Rumlow当然知道这家伙什么都想不起来，他从一片废墟里把这个人捞出来时，还以为自己找到的不过是另一具尸体。这个人的状态糟糕透顶，浑身到处是断骨和挫伤，左臂粉碎性骨折，头上嵌了至少两块弹片。从当时的情况来看似乎是高空坠落导致受伤，总算摔下来的时候大约在木棚上缓冲了一下，没有当场死亡，也没有跌进火堆里。Rumlow本打算把他扔回尸体堆里，但那家伙的手指动了一下，紧紧钩住了Rumlow的袖子，嘴巴一动一动，Rumlow费了好大力气才听出他在叫一个名字。

他在叫Steve，Rumlow不知道Steve是谁，鬼使神差，他把这个人带走了，没有留他在燃烧的废墟中等死。他把他塞进用来撤退的卡车，除了给他喂了点水之外并没费心救援。逃亡的路上缺少医疗和药物，这个人脑袋里嵌着的弹片是Rumlow在躲藏追兵时用匕首给他撬出去的，一路颠簸，内外伤、脑震荡和炎症让他昏睡了很长时间，就在Rumlow以为这个人会死掉时，这个人居然奇迹般地挺了过来。Rumlow都不记得自己有多少次想把他丢到沙漠里去等死，可他居然活下来了，左手受的伤太严重，神经严重受损，变得不太灵活，浑身断过骨头的地方也经常会让他受罪，最糟糕的是他不记得自己到底是谁，只勉强能说点英语。他看起来像个破破烂烂的、被丢弃了的玩偶，但他还活着，Rumlow也就一直带着他，看着这个人如同行尸走肉一样跟着自己，一点一点好转起来，像是新生的雏鸟般听从自己的命令。日子久了，Rumlow总会想起最初俘虏这个人时对方那双闪闪发亮的眼睛：他们对他用了那么多刑求手段，从水刑到敲脚骨，但这个人从没有屈服过，每天他都有新花样骂Rumlow和那伙塔利班。Rumlow说不准带着这个人行动是福是祸，可他就是忘不了那双眼睛。他把啤酒放到地上，弯腰拍拍他的肩膀：“进屋，别让人注意你。”

他沉默地跟着Rumlow进了屋子，两个男人的住所谈不上整洁，老旧的公寓里仅有寥寥几样破烂的家具，衣服堆得到处都是，水池里堆着外卖的披萨盒子。Rumlow把啤酒放进冰箱，顺手检查了一下冰箱背后的墙洞里藏着的几样武器。那个人就安静地坐在沙发上，蜷缩着身体，左手垂在一边。Rumlow挨着他坐下，拉起他的左手：当年受的伤似乎让他失去了左手的痛觉和大部分的神经感知，Rumlow的医疗知识都是从军队和特种部队里学来的，他知道这种情况的危险，每天都会检查他的左手，免得这家伙受了什么重伤又完全注意不到，不小心把自己搞死。

“已经这么长时间了，Pierce那个老东西藏得还真好。”Rumlow咕哝着，知道这个人不会回应自己，他扫了一眼那双死气沉沉的眼睛，仿佛是在对着空气自言自语，“纽约呆够了吗？想不想去别的地方？”


	13. Chapter 13

Rumlow出门了，他像往常一样坐在消防梯上发呆。今天的天气不算太好，阴沉沉的，空气潮湿得能拧出水分来。他向下看，小巷里空落落的，那些孩子们似乎也嫌弃这种天气，没人出来玩闹。他的眼珠转来转去，从灰蒙蒙的天空转到远处曼哈顿岛上林立的建筑，再转到眼前一栋又一栋老旧的建筑，却完全无法聚焦。他觉得眼前这一切很熟悉，但又说不出在哪里见过，有限的记忆里只有Rumlow，一片又一片的黄沙、血和戈壁。他用还能动的右手揉搓着没有知觉的左手，漫不经心地想着在“醒来”之前，他是谁，做过什么。他能讲英文，偶尔也会蹦出一些其他语言的单词，但他觉得英文应该是自己的母语，从口音上来看他是美国人，那么他曾在这看似熟悉的街道上行走吗？像天天来楼下玩闹的那些孩子们一样穿梭在大街小巷之间吗？他曾是某人的孩子吗？曾有人在他出门前亲吻他的额头、在他不洗手就坐到饭桌边时用勺子敲打他的手腕吗？他的胸口总是空落落的，填满了不知名的焦虑，他记得每一件Rumlow带他做过的事情，他不知道那些到底算是什么，他是一把枪，一件工具，他被命令扣下扳机，唯一的选择就是执行。每一个在阿富汗度过的夜晚，每次结束所谓的“任务”，他会在短暂的休息时间里慢慢地想他们做过的事情，他无法判断他们做了什么，无法判断对与错，他无法像Rumlow那样心安理得地使用武器结束他人的生命，他不知道该如何解释，可内心深处有个声音在告诉他他不该那么做，而求生的本能又告诉他需要听Rumlow的话。每杀死一个人他就会用随身的小刀在没有痛觉的左手臂上刻下一条印记，直到他们离开那片似乎无尽头的战场后，他的左手臂上留下了深浅不一的三十四条伤口，从手腕到手肘，整齐排列，倒好像那整块皮肤成了某种镶嵌鳞片的钢铁。他低头抚摸这些伤疤，感觉很微妙，右手能感觉到凸凹不平的疤痕组织，可左手却没有一点感觉。他咬着嘴唇，认真地数着那些伤疤，三十四条，不多不少。他低头把脸埋进两只手里，左手还是没有任何感觉。水滴落下来，滴进他宽松的旧T恤衫，打湿他磨破的靴子和脏兮兮的运动裤，他抬起头盯着密集的雨点，站起来摇摇晃晃地走下了消防梯。

Rumlow曾警告过他不许他擅自出门，但这会儿他并不在乎Rumlow的命令。他模糊地认为下雨天是需要撑伞的，但他们并没有伞这种东西，他也无所谓，慢慢地在雨中一步一步走着，任凭雨水打湿他的衣服和头发。没几分钟他就走到了小巷尽头，拐上了另一条小巷，完全没费心查看方向，只是盲目地乱走着，直到一样东西吸引了他的注意力。街角立着一只垃圾桶，不知道谁把垃圾桶盖子掀开，随便地丢在了地上，被急促的雨点敲打得转来转去。他蹲下去稳住了那只垃圾桶盖，手指头摸着冰凉的金属，想不通自己为什么会被这东西吸引了注意力。

有谁在挨打，小小的、瘦瘦的孩子，在他模糊的回忆里，那孩子被打得几个踉跄，摔倒在垃圾桶旁边，顺手拿起垃圾桶盖当盾牌保护自己。他不知道是谁在打那个孩子，只是看到那孩子挨打的狼狈样子就忍不住愤怒。他攥紧了拳头，咬住了嘴唇，想要看得更清楚些，想要从一片混沌的回忆里挖出更多，可那残破的画面稍瞬即逝，留下他在雨中落魄地蹲在垃圾桶边，浑身湿透，看着手里的铁皮。他站起来随手扔掉了那玩意，就着雨水里冲干净自己的手继续沿着小巷走下去。路边一家杂货店的屋檐下站着五个人，他们看到了他，一个人说了些什么，其余的人便大声笑起来，最先讲话的那个人——穿着紧身的背心，裤子挂在跨上，露出半条内裤，鼻子上还穿了环——对着他大声叫：“嘿，你他妈不准从这儿走！”

他完全没理会他们，自顾自慢慢走下去，那些家伙骂骂咧咧来拉他，有人手里拿着匕首，穿背心的家伙则把手伸向自己背后。他似乎有些明白，停下脚步打量他们紧张的姿势，又顺着自己原本的前进方向望去。和Rumlow混久了，他很明白自己走进了什么样的局势，今天不是个交易的好日子，但显然这附近的西裔帮派出来“交货”了：他正前方十几码外停着一辆破旧的厢式货车，一伙人鬼鬼祟祟地从车上搬下小袋的“面粉”，往那家鲜少有人光顾的墨西哥肉卷店里搬。他耸耸肩膀，不想卷入这些事情，转身打算离开，可那几个人显然没打算放这个目击人离开。搬货的人也凑上来，他们腰间有枪，七八个人包围了他，穿背心的家伙眯着眼睛努了努嘴巴，有人举起枪托重重砸向他的脑袋。他倒下去，身体沉重地摔进泥水里，他们毫不在意地把他塞进厢式货车，确认没有其他人看到这一幕后，他们合上车门，货车在大雨中晃晃悠悠启动，驶进了瀑布般的雨幕中。

他觉得头后面很痛，但他经历过太多疼痛，这点伤他根本不在乎。他安静地躺着，观察眼前的形式，除了自己之外车厢里还有两个人，半睡半醒的，大概以为他一时半会儿不会醒来，又被绑着，所以根本没有用心看管他。车晃得很厉害，他不知道自己昏睡了多久，其中一个看守大约太过无聊，从口袋里掏出了手机，他借着荧幕的光线打量他们，两个人脖子上纹着相同的纹身，他想这大概是他们帮派的标记，自己无意中撞见他们贩毒，接下来他们大概会找个隐秘的地方杀了他再随处理掉尸体。他轻轻动了一下手腕，绳结绑得并不专业，他装着还在昏迷的样子，借着车子的颠簸移动身体，好用身体挡住自己的双手。他花了几分钟解开了绳结，但没有贸然行动，他手头没有武器，在不清楚形势的情况下，他并不想让自己再次陷入险境。又过了半小时，车停了下来，有人拉开了车厢门，雨水夹杂着冷风灌进来，他打了个哆嗦，看守收起了手机过来抓他的手臂，他趁着这个机会一脚把那家伙踹出车厢，正砸在守在车门边的另一个人身上。他跳起来，抢过另一个看守腰间的枪，Rumlow曾经说过在境内他们不能杀人，也不能惹出大麻烦，所以他并没有开枪，而是砸晕那家伙、卸掉了弹匣随手扔出车厢外。车外的两个人摔得昏天黑地，他把他们都扔进车厢，随手拉出一条铁棍从外面把车厢门卡住。车停在一座立交桥下，他走到桥下雨淋不到的地方坐下来，摸了摸还在胀痛的后脑。已经干掉的血块被雨水打湿，沾满了他的手掌。他冷得厉害，想了想，又走出去钻进驾驶座，他不知道自己会不会开车，发动机还没熄火，他本能地打开暖气并关上了车门。热风让他觉得舒服多了，他深深吸了口气，看着窗外的雨幕，有点不知所措。

他该回去吗？

从他在颠簸的卡车上茫然地张开双眼以来，他从未离开过Rumlow的视线，他不知道离开那个人的话自己该如何继续下去，他的手指搭上左手臂上那三十四条清晰的疤痕，后面车厢里还清醒着的两个人在大吼大叫、敲打着车厢门，那让他觉得烦躁，仿佛本能驱使，他换挡、打转方向盘，将车开进了雨幕。他不知道自己要去哪里，但他知道自己肯定会开车，至少曾经会，操纵方向盘的感觉并不陌生，他看着陌生的街道，捡有绿灯的方向走，在不熟悉的街区穿行。雨渐渐小了，车箱里的三个人也安静下来。车后闪起了红蓝色的闪光以及警笛声，大脑反应过来之前他已经靠边停下了车，一个警察敲了敲他的玻璃窗：“请给我你的驾照。”

他茫然无措，右手紧握着左手的手腕，指尖深深陷进了那排整齐的伤疤。

 

 

Natasha快速在登记簿上签下自己的名字，走进急诊室，难以置信地打量着眼前这个人。

她百分百确定这个人就是当年在阿富汗失踪的James Barnes中士，他看起来糟糕透顶，长发乱糟糟的，身上穿着急诊室的淡绿色斜纹病号服，头上包着纱布，肩膀垂下，一只手被铐在床栏上，目光低垂，看着自己的手腕。他看起来和当年那个总是把自己收拾得整整齐齐、漂亮爱笑的小伙子判若两人，但Natasha依旧能认出他。她想不通Barnes怎么会因为无照驾驶和非法拘禁被警察抓住。她听说两个巡警因为超速拦下他，却在他车厢里发现了三个被关着的混混，而他没有驾照、也不说话。其中一个巡警刚好和Natasha打过交道，知道她之前办的系列银行抢劫案中有个性貌特征类似的嫌疑人，于是通知了Natasha后直接逮捕了他，并在发现他后脑有伤之后就把他送来了急诊室。Natasha咳嗽了一声，走到病床边，Barnes依旧低着头，似乎完全不在乎病房里多了个人。

“Barnes？你记得我吗？”Natasha轻轻开口，Barnes抬头看了看她，在模糊的记忆里努力搜索她的影子，他不记得这个女人，也不知道她为什么叫自己“Barnes”，他没有名字，Rumlow叫他“喂”，他不需要名字。Rumlow给过他一堆证件，在进入美国时用的那份护照上，他是来自东欧的Yasha Piotrowski，可没人这么叫他。他不知道该如何回应，又看了Natasha一眼，右手本能地抬起来摸了摸自己的下巴。他不常刮胡子，下巴上满是稀疏的胡茬，他从不在意这一点，可这会儿面对眼前这个干净利落的女人，他莫名地觉得有点不安。他放下了手，摇摇头，又低下头去看自己的手腕。Natasha从他空洞的脸上判断出，眼前的Barnes不记得自己。她想起当年最后一次见到Barnes的样子，那时候他已经带了好几处伤，想必当时的伤情和这几年来的经历对他的大脑造成了损害，她决定先和医生聊聊，于是拍了拍Barnes的肩膀。他瑟缩了一下，似乎不想被她碰触，但很快就意识到这个女人并没有恶意，于是僵硬着身体任她轻拍自己的肩膀后离去。Natasha在走廊里找到了接诊Barnes的急诊室医生Robertson，这是个两鬓斑白的中年人，正看着手里的X光片皱眉头。Natasha向他打了招呼，介绍了自己，他粗略地扫了一眼她的警徽，又低头研究起了眼前的X光片：“这是那个病人的，警探，你们有他的身份信息吗？”

Natasha决定暂时不暴露Barnes的身份，她知道Barnes没有任何犯罪前科，警局暂时不可能在数据库里通过指纹找到他的记录。Steve不在纽约，她想给Steve争取一点时间，哪怕几个小时、几分钟也好。这对她自己当然非常不利，况且如果警局通过DNA记录查询国防部的数据库的话，很快就会发现这个流浪汉一样的家伙就是失踪的Barnes中士，宪兵和FBI恐怕会立刻得到消息，这样一来事情就再也不会处于她的掌控之下了。

“暂时还没有确切的信息，他伤得怎么样？”

“糟糕极了，”医生叹口气，指着X光片上的痕迹，“最新的伤倒不严重，预防万一，针对头部外伤我们都需要拍X光，我只拍了头骨和肩膀，现在看有必要检查他全身。颅骨有多重骨折痕迹，肩胛骨也一样，有些搞不好曾经是开放的，而且……”他指了指X光上的阴影，“这可能是块弹片，”他像是自言自语，又像是在咨询Natasha的意见，“我在空军待过一阵子，去过科威特，见多了这种陈旧伤。你要问我的话，我觉得他可能是个老兵，而且这些伤八成没经过什么正规治疗。老天，他能活下来、没有瘫痪可真是个奇迹。”

Natasha知道自己没办法隐藏Barnes的身份，她看着茫然无措地坐在病房里、安静得像个人偶的Barnes，果断结束了和Robertson医生的对话，走到走廊角落没有人的地方给Steve打了个电话。Steve并没有接，电话被转接到了语音信箱，Natasha心里骂了一声，挂断电话，走回病房坐下。Barnes还维持着她出去前的姿势，似乎对眼前的一切漠不关心。Natasha注意到他的右手一直放在自己被铐住的左手上，手指痉挛般抽动，抚摸着左手上一排整齐的伤疤。她不记得Barnes身上有类似的伤疤，那些伤痕看起来像是利刃划出来的，并不像是战场上得来的，也不像是刑讯拷问的结果。她想要给Barnes一个拥抱，对他说“欢迎回家”，但她什么都没有做，只是轻轻地说：“对不起，James……我非常抱歉。”

他似乎并没有听到她的低语，过了好一会儿才转过头：“James，我？”

他不太说话，声音嘶哑干涩，Natasha几乎认不出他的声音，她想起几年前，在德国，她和这个爱说爱笑的小伙子，还有其他一群人溜出基地、在附近的酒吧里拼酒的事儿，想起了那时候Barnes中士年轻又快活的脸庞，再看看眼前这个沉默的男人，她的眼角有些湿润。手机在口袋里震动起来，Natasha立刻接了电话，是Steve：“抱歉，Natasha，我刚下飞机。有什么事儿？”

Natasha看了一眼手表，决定赌上一赌：“我在圣马丁医院，你最快多久能赶到？”


End file.
